My side of the story
by MaddenedByMercury
Summary: Sam and Rachel seperately reflect on past events of the last two months that would lead up to miscommunications of a disasterous day for them.
1. Sam: I do and I dont regret this

**A/N**

Yeah, I am a samchel fan. I wanted to do this story, and I'm not sure how long(or short), it will be. This takes place after Silly Love Songs.

Every other chapter will rather be from Sam's or Rachel's point of veiw, it will be stated in the chapter title. Its very short now because its just a teaser opening.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the dock-<strong>

Sam Evans was sitting on a dock, his feet hanging over the side, his converse almost touching the water. It was past midnight, it was freezing cold, and he couldn't bring himself to care. He had on a gray and black Colombia fleece jacket, and he didn't want anything else to keep him warm. In fact, the piercing cold was what was taking his mind off of the past month. He welcomed the cold so much he suddenly had a feeling to just jump into the lake, maybe get hypothermia and die.

_Alright, maybe I am being a tad morbid, _Sam told himself, then cursed out loud. He never used the word 'tad' or said 'a tad'. There was a lot of things he didn't say until he started talking to _her_.

It started when Rachel sang that stupid song.

And now, he was in a mess so deep he couldn't climb out of it. No one was to blame, yet everyone was. The Glee club was such a tangled mess of history and dating, it made things even more confusing.

Quinn shouldn't have cheated on him, Finn should have forgiven Rachel and stayed with her, and Sam and Quinn should be together still. Sam wanted things to be back to normal, without Rachel Berry in the picture.

Sam sighed, because that wasn't true. He didn't care for Quinn, the very thought of Finn and Rachel being together made Sam turn blindly green, and his life without Rachel Berry in it... His life wouldn't have color.

His conflicting feelings waged a war inside of him, only confusing the blonde boy more. He pretended he wanted this, but he actually wanted that. Things would be easier if they had just stayed the same, but that didn't mean he would be happier.

_So, you're happier now, then?_, a voice in his head asked.

Was he? No, not at that very moment. If he had to choose old life with Quinn not cheating him or the life he chose after, well they both sucked. It was the same as asking if he wanted to go back to Rachel and him not even knowing each other, or Rachel hating him after recent events.

Sam needed to go back to the beginning, to when Rachel sang that stupid song and _think_.

* * *

><p><em>"Cause baby you're a firework!"<em>

With great interest, Sam watched Rachel sing her heart out. He watched, mesmerized, as her dark curls bounced while Mercedes and Tina jumped up to join her. Then the other girls jumped out of their seats to join them.

He never noticed her before then, why now all of the sudden? It was as if she popped up, and Sam had been looking for her without knowing it.

Sam sat motionless, just watching her smile and sing, never looking so damn happy. He knew she had some self image issues, he hadn't paid much attention to her before this but he always thought she was pretty. One time Finn told Sam Rachel had a cute... backside, and now, without his girlfriend around, he looked and he would have to agree.

She was becoming less pretty to him, and more beau-.. Yeah. _Can't think stuff like that, man,_ he told himself. He had a girlfriend, even though Santana put all of these thoughts of infidelity into his head.

Sam hadn't noticed her before really, but now she was singing with so much confidence, shining so bright that Sam couldn't _not _notice. Rachel Berry was shining to him.

He knew what happened with her and Finn, about her kissing Puck, which Sam had at the time shrugged. But now he couldn't really imagine a sweet girl like her doing it, but Rachel seldom thought before she did something.

That didn't stop him for feeling bad for her, when Finn just left her. Now he thought about it, and it made him feel sick, and sorry for her.

As the song drew to a close, Sam's lips twitched slightly into a smile. He was smiling at Rachel, and their eyes locked, and in that moment she had him.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the dock-<strong>

Sam picked up a rock and threw it into the water, still debating whether or not to jump in. He remembered how on that day he had felt bad for Rachel, even though she was the one who cheated, and Finn wouldn't forgive that. Kissing another guy was unacceptable, but apparently Finn was very forgiving if his girlfriend slept with another guy, told him it was his baby even though it obviously wasn't, that was apparently something Lurch could get over.

He shouldn't excuse what she did, but she _was _sorry. She described it all to Sam, before the situation turned into a giant mess, and it hurt his heart to see her sad.

When their eyes had locked, Rachel didn't know that at that moment she had him wrapped around her finger. All he could think about was just getting to know her, he needed to talk to her. But he wasn't going to, he shouldn't bother.

And if Santana hadn't ambushed him after that, he probably never would have talked to Rachel, thus leading into this web of confusion.

* * *

><p>"<em>Evans.<em>" Same heard the Latino call after him as he left the music room. He debated to keep walking, Santana scared him, but he sighed and turned around. "Hold up there, Guppy."

She walked up to him, a determined look on her face. "What do you want?"

She stopped in front of him, hands on her hips, attitude showing all over her. "Are you going to go see Lucy Caboosey?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You mean Quinn, my girlfriend? Yeah, I'm about to go over to her house to see if she is okay."

Santana laughed sarcastically. "Surprised you still want to be with her. You know, after she cheated on you and all."

Sam felt a wave of nausea, but shook his head, in a fierce denial. "She didn't cheat, she saved Finns life-"

"-After she sucked a _gumball _out of his throat, yeah, I heard her story. Listen Goldfish, don't tell me you are that stupid to believe that. Finn kissed every girl in school, yet Quinn is the only one who got mono. She was sucking his tonsils out, not a gumball."

_She is just trying to get to you_, Sam tried to assure himself, but it was working. Doubt spread over him. He didn't want to believe it, Quinn wouldn't cheat on him... Sure, she slept with another guy when she was with Finn, but she was drunk. Totally different. "You don't know anything."

She smirked, seeing the doubt play on his face. "Don't let her use you Guppy, she was totally messin' around on you."

"Stop calling me names."

"Shut up Frog Lips I'm not done talking." she commanded. "Look, I know you aren't _that_ stupid and you just want to believe her. But really, just think about it." the Latino walked around him and was gone, leaving Sam glued to his spot. He was paralyzed outside of the choir room, the fear and doubt running through him.

He leaned against the doorframe, but soon felt something tiny run into his back. "Sorry."

He turned around and Rachel was already around him, about to leave with her head ducked down. "Its okay!" he called, making her stop and face him. "I liked your song..." he mumbled awkwardly.

She smiled sadly. "Thanks Sam."

That's it? No notorious Rachel Berry rant? He took a few steps toward her, a confused look fluttering across her face. He was confused to, the two hardly talked. The only time she talked to him that he could remember, even though it was more of a comment directed toward him and Quinn, was when she referred to him as Ken. "I'm Sam." _Please don't think I'm weird I just want to talk to you._

She raised an eyebrow. "This I know."

He swallowed. "I don't ever talk to you, I feel kind of bad. You're the only one in Glee I don't talk to so... I'm Sam and I would like to be friends." Oh God what the hell was he doing? If Quinn found out...

Well that didn't matter to him anymore.

She smiled. "I'm Rachel and would also like to be friends."

"As a friend, can you tell me the truth?" she cocked her head, giving him permission to go on. "Do you think Quinn got mono from doing CPR on Finn?"

She frowned, looking slightly wounded suddenly. "I don't think I should say..."

"Please? We're friends now?"

"If you're asking, do you really believe it?"

* * *

><p><strong>-At the dock-<strong>

God, he wanted to talk to her so bad, all because of that song. Why? Maybe it was because of the second doubts about Quinn, or maybe it was because Rachel was in the same boat as him, and he needed someone to relate to. The person she thought she loved wanted someone other then her, and he got cheated on.

He remembered trying to think of a non lame way of getting her number, without looking like a freak, but it didn't happen. His courage left him, and they split ways.

Sam laid down on the dock now, feet still hanging over the edge, as he remembered the drive to Quinn's house. He had the feeling of dread, as if he knew things were about to end. He didn't even know he had the courage to do it, but apparently he did.

It was that courage that screwed him over earlier that day.

While he stared at the stars, he checked his phone once again. No calls or texts, and he briefly debated on whether to call her again.

"_I can't believe you Samuel Evans! You're a... you're a... You're a jerk!_" Yeah, she didn't answer the first ten calls, he doubted she would answer them now, and thats assuming she was still awake.

Her words stung still, it was a misunderstanding, he knew how it looked and sounded, but if she only let him explain... He should have just left it alone in the first place, but that 'courage'... He just screwed himself over once again.

If this, if that went through his mind. If he had kept his temper down, if he had not gone to talk to Finn or talk to Quinn, if he just would have gone and found Rachel first...

He wondered what she did when she got home. Dear God, he prayed, _prayed_, that she didn't breakdown and cry. He hoped she hung his picture on the wall and threw darts at it, or made a voodoo doll of him, or _anything _other then cry. He would offer to let her take a bat to him if it stopped him from crying...

See, Sam never thought like this. This emotional stuff until he started talking to Rachel. Why couldn't he bring himself to be upset at that? It forced him to deal with his feelings, and that was so hard, especially now.

He regretted many things, but driving to Quinn's house after that was not one of them.


	2. Rachel: I'm falling

**-At the Berry household-**

Rachel didn't get home until eleven, the tears threatening to spill over her eyes as she yanked her shoes off. One of her fathers, Leroy, gazed at her from the kitchen when he heard the door close. "Honey, your home early! How war your friends little party?"

She sniffed quietly, avoiding eye contact as she nearly sprinted to the stairs. "Fun daddy. I'm going to bed." she said, taking the stairs two at a time. Leroy new something was wrong, but he was the kind of person that would wait it out until later or when Rachel came to him. For that Rachel was grateful, but she couldn't think about that now. All she could think about was getting into her room.

When she reached the room, she closed and locked it, the tears spilling finally as she leaned against the door and sunk down to the floor. She tried to be quiet while she sobbed, taking off her mustard petty coat and carelessly tossing it away from her. The ride back to her home was a blur, how she didn't get into a careless accident she didn't know. Her dads bedroom was all the down the stairs, far away from hers, so she let out her sobs.

_I'm so weak, just like Quinn said_, she though, pressing a hand to her mouth and squeezing her eyes shut tight, her shoulders shaking. She couldn't make herself angry toward Quinn, or Finn, or Sam even. It was herself she was angry at, her fault she believed the things Sam said prior to that night.

She didn't get off of the floor, just stayed a heap against her door. Her phone was buzzing again, and she checked the caller ID, it was Sam of course. She threw her phone away from her, wishing it would break open, and somehow fix her problems. But it bounced off her bed and lightly onto the floor, perfectly in tact.

After a few minutes, her phone made a melodic sound of whin chimes signaling someone had left a voice message. How many was that now, ten?

_Rachel I'm so sorry, please pick up. Please... You heard wrong, it was the wrong part of the conversation- well, if you had heard the beginning... Please call me. I can't explain myself to a machine. You taught me that, Rach, of all people. Just, please... I'm so sorry._

She didn't know what the other eight or whatever sounded like, she couldn't bring herself to listen to them yet because hearing his voice would only further break her heart.

She wanted to go back in time and stop herself from falling into his trap, as Quinn said using her from day one. Was it true? All the secrets she let him in on, and the secrets he confided in her, was it all a lie?

But in the hallway, when he talked to her, she was so happy. Was it fate that they started talking to each other so comfortably, right off the bat? Her stomach tightened when the handsome boy smiled at her, she couldn't concentrate on anything else other then him tell her he wanted to be friends. She needed a friend. He would soon need one as well.

It was their pain that brought them close, the scorn of past love. It seemed to good to be true, and now she realized it was.

After what had to be half an hour, or even longer, a still crying Rachel pulled her self up and dragged herself to the other side of the room, crumbling to the floor once again, taking her phone into her shaky hands. She speed dialed the number 1 button.

_You have, nine new messages_

"_Rachel, you left the party. Can you at least let me know you got home okay?_" As if you care.

"_It's me... Again. Ugh, Rachel please call me. I care about you, just talk to me. I would be texting you right now but my thoughts or so jumbled it would be so frustrating to try to text it out, with this dyslexia and all. Please, call me._"

"_Is it safe to assume you got home safely? You were so upset... which was my fault... but you were so upset and you told me never to drive mad... Please be okay, and call me._"

"_I almost called your house, but I figured if you weren't home and I told your dads I didn't know where you were it would only cause problems for you... Call me back._"

"_God Rachel you know how to worry a guy to death. Please call me... I'm so sorry but what you heard... I know you hate me now, just please..._"

"_Guess who? Sorry, I'm so... I don't even know. Being this sad makes me weird. You must think I'm a freak. Give me some credit, if I was lying I wouldn't be trying this hard._"

"_I just want to know if you're okay._"

"_So you apparently sent a text to Mercedes when you got into your driveway, so at least I know your fine. I do care, Rach._"

"_Okay, I'm done calling. You are home now, safe and that's all that matters. Please consider calling me. I lo-... Sleep tight Rach._"

* * *

><p>After Rachel told Sam that she knew he was didn't believe Quinn's story, he stared at her sadly. "Yeah, I suppose your right."<p>

She tried to smile at him. "Just talk to Quinn about it, okay? Maybe I'm wrong."

"I think she cheated on me." Sam said quietly, making Rachel look down to her feet. It was hard to listen to this boy be so vulnerable, this boy she hardly knew. This boy she didn't even notice until just now.

Rachel didn't know what to say. How could she be comforting? This was so hard, thinking of what to say. "Its not the end of the world." she tried, looking at him again and catching his gorgeous eyes she only now just noticed. "I mean, I know it doesn't mean anything to you, but I'm hear for you, even though we don't know each other. We are both in Glee club though, so I thought that is enough common ground to trust me."

Thankfully, he smiled. "Thanks. It means a lot, actually." he sighed, running a hand through his blonde locks. "I'm going to go talk to Quinn."

Rachel nodded, but neither person moved. Sam suddenly laughed, shaking his head. "Catch ya' later, Rachel." and then he was gone.

While she was walking off, another person was next to her. "Did I just see you hitting on Fish Lips?"

Rachel sighed. "No, Santana, I was not hitting on _Sam_."

Santana snorted. "Right, whatevs. You would make a cute couple anyway." she said, then veered off into another direction.

Rachel shook her head. What a ridiculous thought, she didn't even know Sam. The notion of them was absolutely silly; As soon as Finn came to his senses he would be begging Rachel to be with him again, and they would get married and have tiny Jewish babies. That was the plan, all that needed to happen was for him to snap out of his Quinn thoughts.

The next day, she spotted Sam down a ways away at his locker, looking like he was in a deep thought. Rachel sighed as she took her text books out, closed her lockers and made her way toward him. "Hey Sam." she said, apparently spooking him because he jumped slightly. "Are you okay?"

Sam shrugged, throwing some books in his locker and taking some out. "I will be." he looked at her, then clarified, "Quinn and I broke up."

Rachel frowned. "I'm really sorry Sam."

She shrugged. "She told the truth at least, kissing Finn behind my back." he closed his locker, rather harshly. "And this morning, Mr. Schue called me into his office saying if my math doesn't go up, I can't be in Glee- Sorry." he said suddenly. "I'm unloading on you."

Rachel shook her head. "Don't be silly its fine. What math are you in."

"Algebra."

"Isn't that-" she was about to say, _Isn't that a freshman class_, but stopped herself. "I can help."

Sam shook his head. "Its fine, you don't have to."

"No, really." Rachel insisted. "I have a perfect 4.0 grade average, I would be delighted to help. I mean, we are friends now, right?"

Sam smiled. "Thanks."

Rachel shrugged." see you in Glee.

That didn't mean anything, it was just helping with a class, right? Yeah, that's it. She wanted to help a new 'friend'.

If only she knew it was so much more then.

* * *

><p><strong>Berry household<strong>

Rachel shed herself of her clothes, then climbed into bed half naked. She buried her head into her pillows, waiting for sleep to take her, but she couldn't all she could think of is where Sam could be.

He wouldn't be home, thats for sure. His parents were out of town and he was staying with Puck, so he was likely with Noah.

Rachel shook her head, tears streaming her face once again. What did it matter, where he was? She didn't care, couldn't, shouldn't. He could be wherever doing whatever he wanted now, because it no longer concerned her. Upon realizing that, her heart tore even further.

Why did it hurt so much? The words Sam had used was like a slap into the face, or a giant kick in the gut, but most of all a stab in the back.

She always thought that if it wasn't fate when she told him she would help with math, then it was the duets Mr. Schue set up hours later.

* * *

><p>In Glee club, Sam sent next to Rachel, throwing her a charming smile as he sat down. She couldn't help the flutter she felt. But she had to concentrate, Finn was her ultimate goal.<p>

"Alright kids, I got a treat for us. Since duets seem to pump us up for competition, can anyone guess what we are going to do next?"

"Musicals!" Brittany called. Santana grabbed her hand, shaking her head slightly as if she was telling her to be quiet.

"I'm going to assume we are doing duets again." Rachel said in a bored voice. She would like a challenge.

"Yes, and to keep it interesting, we are going to have an opposites theme. I already partnered up people who typically have different ranges and pitch, so first I have, Quinn and Finn, someone will have to see when they are getting back, then I have Santana and Artie, Tina and Brittany, Puck and Lauren, Mike I know how uncomfortable you are singing so just join wherever," Mike gave him a thankful smile. "And of course, last, Rachel and Sam."

"Mr. Schue, what is our song choices based off? An opposite theme?" Rachel asked.

He shrugged. "Try to get out of your comfort zone, that's all. Alright, figure it out." he said, clapping his hands together. Rachel turned her body to face Sam.

"Looks like we're together." Sam said, smiling.

"Seems so." Rachel agreed. "So, you have a very boy band, pop voice so that's something you should stay away from." she said, getting down to business.

"Oh, well, um... You have a very... Theatrical voice?"

"You mean stay away from the ballads, yes." she said, nodding. "Any suggestions?"

Sam stared at her, looking confused. "Um... No."

She nodded. "Yes, I can't really think of anything off of the top of my head."

"You could come over or something." he said suddenly. "We could search the Internet or something, and talk about it... And stuff."

He was asking her to come over? It was purely professional, of course. Sam would never see Rachel in that way obviously. She felt stupid for even thinking it. "Yes, that sounds good."

"Cool, we can go now." he said, standing up. "Do you have a car?"

She shook her head. "No, I use one of my dads when they aren't out of town. Otherwise they ride together to work, but this week they are in Paris for a little vacation."

"They went to Paris without you?" Sam asked, looking concerned.

She shook her hands, dismissing his idea. "No, I insisted that they go without me. They go on little vacations here and there together, and I mostly stay home. Its there time together, really."

Sam nodded slowly. "Well, I should um, tell you, I don't exactly live in a house. Its... its pretty embarrassing actually..."

Rachel stood up next to him. "Sam, there is no need to be embarrassed. I'm sure you have a lovely home.. Or apartment.."

"Trailer." he said, staring at his shoes.

"There is nothing wrong with that. Its just a stereotype that trailers are trashy." Rachel said, wanting him to understand it was nothing he should be ashamed of.

"Its actually pretty trashy, and messy." he said, flushing. "Not my room though." he added quickly. "I try to keep it really clean, and I don't have to share it with my brother or sister or anything... And its a double wide, so its a decent sized room."

Rachel put a hand on his bicep. "Sam, its fine." she said. "I wont judge it."

Sam smiled, looking doubtful but shrugged. "I can drive, anyway." he said, then led her out of the choir room and out the school. She sent a quick text to her dads, saying what she would be up to with a boy that was just a friend.

Sam gestured toward a car that looked ruddy, and old. It was a pale dark green color, from around 1990 Rachel assumed. "I try to keep it in as good condition as possible. Gives me something to do when it breaks down." he laughed.

She smiled. "It has character!"

Sam chuckled. "That's one way of putting it." he went to the passenger seat, unlocking it and opening the door for him. "After you."

She smiled. "Thank you." as she climbed in, she thought about how that was something Finn never did.

"You in?"

"Yes."

He closed the door and ran around the front and climbed into the drivers seat. His car roared to life, making sounds Rachel had never heard from a healthy car. Sam assured her it always sounded like that. He pulled out of the parking lot and took it on the road. "You know, I have been thinking, and if you would rather go to your house..."

Rachel shook her head. "Sam, your home is just fine."

"Just, anytime you want to leave, just say so okay? My parents kind of fight, a lot and it might get awkward."

Rachel laughed. "One time my daddy changed the dolor scheme of the dining room while my dad was on a trip and they nearly killed each other when he got back."

It was Sam's turn to laugh. "They fight over everything. It gets pretty bad." Sam got silent suddenly, turning into a part of town Rachel ever went to. She didn't go through this part of town if she didn't have to, it was a bit... Ghetto.

Sam pulled into a trailer park and drove around the small neighborhood of mobile homes until he slowed and pulled up the curb. While Rachel took her seat belt off, Sam ran around the front and opened her door again. "Thank you." she said, blushing. He closed the door and lead her to a rusting mobile home, and it was pretty, as Sam put it, trashy. There was crumpled up newspapers and such in the yard, with some bicycles and other children's toys that looked like they hadn't been played with in a while.

They walked up the wooden steps and to a screen door with half of the screen ripped off, some tinfoil in its place. Sam opened the door without a key, and held the door open. "After you."

She nodded her thanks and stepped in, him right behind her. Right away he began to take off his shoes and she did the same. He bent over, picked up his and her and sat them on a rack about a foot away. She looked around the trailer then, suppressing a gasp.

It was close to filthy, dishes piling up and some stains on the counter. Sam leaned into her and whispered, "I swear my room looks way better." then gave her an apologetic smile.

She reassure it him it was alright when a scary skinny girl walked in, dressed in an earth toned dress and mismatched socks. She looked sad and old, and tired. "Samuel, who is this."

'"This is Rachel. She is here to work on a project for Glee."

Rachel smiled brightly. Parents always liked her. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

His mom grunted something, then turned away into the kitchen. Sam grabbed Rachels elbow and lead her into a hallway then a room.

Sam was right, he left his room in good condition, it was a striking contrast between the living area and kitchen. Especially for a guy, it was so neat and organized, Rachel would expect it a mess. But it was simple, and clean.

"Told you it would be better." Sam said brightly, blushing.

"Its not that bad." Rachel said.

Sam rolled his eyes, throwing his backpack onto his bed. "Liar. We had wifi, and there is my laptop so, feel free to go on."

Rachel sat awkwardly at his small desk and opened his laptop, waiting for it to start up.

The door burst open and made Rachel jump. A spitting image of a younger Sam ran into the room, staring at Rachel. "Get out." Sam said.

The little boy closed the door and walked up to Rachel. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rachel. What's your name?"

"I'm Cody." the boy grinned. "Are you my brothers friend?"

"Yes I am." Rachel said sweetly.

"Okay, you can get out now." Sam said, hauling himself of of the bed. Rachel could help but laugh as Sam threw the significantly smaller boy over his shoulder and disappeared out of room. She thought about how it made her jealous, it must have been nice having a brother and sister.

Sam emerged back into the room, closing and locking the door. "Sorry, he gets excited when I have people over."

Rachel smiled. "No, its fine he is really cute."

Sam rolled his eyes, standing over her and leaning against his desk. "Try living with him."

"Thats what everyone says." she said. "You must enjoy his company sometime."

"When he is asleep, I can't get enough of him." Sam joked. Sam suddenly took the laptop and punched in a password. "There."

"Thanks." she said. She pulled up Google. "So, you have a sister as well?"

"Yeah, she-" before he could finish, the sound of a screen door being flung open and slammed shut was like a gun went off.

"_What the hell is your problem?_" a womens voice screamed. "Where have you been?"

"None of you God damn business, that's _where_." another voice slurred.

By now, Sam was completely still, staring at his door with what could only be described as anxiety on his face. "You smell like booze and I'm willing to bet you were out gambling! God, why I ever married an asshole like you-"

"Shut up!" glass shattered.

Sam was grabbing his keys off of his bed, turning to Rachel. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"No.. I-its okay." Rachel stuttered.

Sam shook his head. "He is being a dick, I don't want him coming in here and taking it out on you." Rachel frowned, standing up. "Come on, we can just hop out the window, I don't want him catching whiff of you here. You'll just be fodder, or whatever."

"I don't have my shoes..." Sam swore, looking at his door, as if he was debating on what to do. "Its okay though, as long as you get them back to me..."

"You can't leave without your shoes." he said, still staring at his door. She could tell he didn't want to go out there.

"Sam, really. It will be okay. As long as I get them back..." They were her favorite black slip ons, so she sure hoped she would get the back.

Turning to look at her, his lips contorted into a frown. "I... You shouldn't have to leave them, its my fault... I thought you would offer to go to your house, I didn't think... Rachel, I'm sorry I didn't think he would come home-"

Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, its _okay_. We don't even have to go, if you want."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you won't want to stay." He went over to the window and pushed it open. "I will go first, then I will help you okay?" he didn't wait for a response as he jumped out of his window with ease. "Alright, come on. Just sit on it and swing your legs over."

Rachel bent over and swung her legs on the window sile. Before she slid down, Saw grabbed her hips with his hands, and she was surprised that all it took was his hands to pick her up and away from the window. But instead of putting her down, he swung her bridal style. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"You don't have shoes and there is dirt everywhere." he answered, glancing at her white knee highs.

She sighed. "Its fine Sam, I have another pair."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." she said, and he gently set he down. He glanced at his house before ushering him to his car, opening the door for her once again, but this time he was in more of a rush. She sprinted to his door and started the car, not letting it warm up before he pulled away from the curb.

Once they were out of the trailer park, Sam spoke. "Rach, I'm so sorry."

Her heart stopped. He called her Rach, why did she feel so much pleasure from hearing that from him? She didn't want him, she wanted Finn. "Don't apologize Sam, really. I hold nothing against you and my thoughts on you are not at all swayed by that. We didn't need to leave even, like I said. Just, can I...ask...?"

"He doesn't hit us." Sam said, monotone.

Rachel sighed in relief. "That's good... I didn't see why you insisted on leaving-"

"I was scared he was going to harass you, if he was in the mood too." Sam said. "Where do you live?"

"Take a left here." Rachel kept giving him instructions until they reached her home.

"Here you are." Sam said, putting it in park.

Rachel looked at her house, then back to him. "Come in? I can make you something to eat."

Sam began to shake his head. "No, that's-"

"I insist." she pressed on. "In fact, I wont take no for an answer! Just come in for a while, until you feel things at your home have calmed down..."

Sam smiled. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>-At the Berry household-<strong>

No, she wasn't able to say that had been a bad memory. In fact, it somehow made her feel closer to Sam, she liked that memory. Her and Sam had many good memories.

But now she knew they were fake.

She should have known it was too good to be true, someone she would get along with so well, that never happened, Sam wasn't any different. But, she felt like she knew him, she did witness his drunk farther verbally abusing his wife. You kind of know someone after that. And then the moments in her home were so wonderful, she didn't want to think about him but they would come to her anyway.

Rachel Berry was not a drinker, but now as she laid with torn feelings, she thought about if her dads were asleep, how she would sneak down into the basement. They had an old lock, she watched Puckerman break into it, she was fairly certain she could do it too. Yes, she knew she could. She would just wait, unless sleep took her first.

Rachel glanced at the clock. It wasn't twelve yet. Tears welled up again and she laid and cried. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, and decided to go through all of the memories again, to see if their were signs of any deception. While she waited and listened for when her dads went to bed. She was determined to break into the liquor cabinet now, Rachel Berry just stopped caring.


	3. Sam: I'm jumping in

**-At the dock-**

Sam reminded himself once again, Rachel was fine. Mercedes told him she texted her saying she was home safe. Why Mercedes believed him, Sam didn't know. Maybe it was because Sam begged and was nearly crying when he declared his innocence. Maybe he looked so pathetic she had to believe it. Whatever, he would look pathetic for the rest of his life if it got Rachel back into his life.

Who knew in a couple of short months, he could be so deep in with someone he just met, they weren't even alike. But she drew him in further and further and he suddenly felt like he wanted, _needed_ to treat her like the lady she was, unlike Finn.

Suddenly a shiver hit him most violently, and he let out an audible gasp. He wanted to feel it again. Damn it, he had to jump in the lake. He wasn't going to actually die or anything, just take the edge off is all. Sam sat up slowly, thinking about what happened after he became friends with Rachel.

* * *

><p>The drive to Quinn's house was somber. Her mother let him in and he climbed the steps to her room. She was in her bed, looking deathly ill. But she smiled when she saw him, sitting up and couching a little. "Sam, ho-... Are you okay?"<p>

He must have looked as upset as he felt, but he couldn't force himself into a smile. "Did you make out with Finn?"

Quinn was obviously taken aback by his brashness, but tried to regain control of herself. "Sam, I told you-"

"Do not sit there and lie to me. Look me in the eye, and tell me you saved his life. Tell me, to my face, you didn't cheat on me." Quinn's bottom lip started to tremble, and she didn't answer, but at the same time she did. Sam swore, running a hand through his hair. "I can't believe it."

Sam, wait. I'm so, so, _so _sorry Sam, I don't know what I was thinking." she said, tears slipping from her eyes. She tried to reach out for him, but he pulled away. "Sam, I want to be with you, not Finn, I _swear_-"

"No." Sam said, shaking his head. "You cheated on me, Quinn. If you wanted to be with me-"

"I do!" she wailed desperately.

"You can be with him. We're done." Sam said, his insides shaking.

"No!" she cried.

Sam stepped away from her. "Its over." blinded with so much hurt and pain, he ran out of her room, ignoring her pleas, and ran out of the house and into his car.

She knew how self conscious he was, any confidence he had gotten since coming to this school was drained now completely. He wasn't good enough. Finn was skinnier too, that probably had something to do with it. Damn it, why couldn't he just lose weight? He would have to try harder.

But it wouldn't be for Quinn. No, he wouldn't even listen to what she had to say.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the dock-<strong>

Yup, that is how the Ken and Barbie dynamic came down. All she did was confirm it, and it was over. Besides it being a major couple break up, at the time he seemed so unimportant. But it actually lead him into where he was now, on the dock, almost in tears, without his best friend.

The next day, when he was partnered up with Rachel, it felt like fate. It was like God was saying, "You two are taking too long to find each other. Lets speed this up". He wanted to be with Rachel, it was her all along, his missing piece.

Sam groaned out load at how stupid he sounded.

He truly felt bad for what happened at his house, it was so embarrassing, her seeing his parents like that. He cursed his dad for even coming home. He wished he would have fallen asleep on the streets or something. But then he had to sneak Rachel out of his house before he could find her(even though it). The poor thing didn't even have her shoes.

Quinn didn't know what his home was like, not how his parents were or how he lived in such a ruddy trailer. But day one of getting to know Rachel he brought her over. He felt like he didn't have to try hard to protect his reputation around her. He knew she didn't care, unlike Quinn. The more he thought about it though, he knew Quinn would love dating a boy 'from the wrong side of the tracks'.

Then she invited him in, insisted, if her remembered correctly, and if he had to pin point a moment where she started to wedge herself into his heart, it was that night in her house.

* * *

><p>Wow, her house was ten times better then his. Just from the outside, he could tell it would be. Inside her numerous pictures of her, and her dads, other artistic things, and portraits of great musical idols. Sam was admiring them all while Rachel went into her kitchen. It was obvious her dads thought she was a sort of princess. Sam didn't even think there was one picture for people to see at his house, or his brother and sister.<p>

"Do you like spaghetti Samuel?" she called.

"You don't have to-"

"Is that a yes?" she said impatiently.

Sam chuckled. "Yes." he started to pick up nicknacks on a sile, admiring them. He soon found pictures of an infant Rachel, which made him grin largely. Her dads dressed her in frilly dresses, or smart looking outfits. In every picture she looked like a professional child model. She even seemed to be practicing her smile in all of them, a little star.

Smiling, he pulled himself away from all of the pictures and walked into the kitchen to find Rachel cooking. He had to admit, he was excited to eat a full meal. Other then school where he qualified for free breakfast and lunch, he didn't get much to eat. The kitchen in his home was empty most of them time, and even when they had food he made sure his younger sibling got their fill first.

"Cook a lot?" he asked conversationally.

Rachel jumped slightly, but then shrugged. "When my dads aren't here, I guess." she stepped back from the stove. "There, just have to wait now." she turned and smiled at Sam. "So, have you heard from Quinn at all?"

He shook his head. "She didn't try to contact me at all yet. I was just hoping it wouldn't be awkward when she got back."

"Well, I hope for your sake its a smooth break up." she said. "As for me, I plan to start trying to get Finn to fall in love with me once again when he gets back."

Sam gave her strange look, rasing his eyebrow. "You are still trying to get him back?"

"Well of course." She answered. "Why wouldn't I?"

"He made out with Quinn."

"Just a diversion." she defended. "He will want me, he chose me over her the first time."

Sam was fairly certain that Quinn and Finn would be getting together, no doubt that they would. He was worried, because Rachel was fragile and she wouldn't take it well, she was really into that guy. He shook his head. "I don't know Rachel. I think they are going to get together... And you will, you know have egg on your face if-"

"Do _not _throw Jesse in my face Samuel!" she yelled suddenly, causing Sam to jump. "That is a rather low jab from a situation that happened last year I do not _appreciate_-"

"Rachel, Rachel!" he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "What are you talking about?"

She blew her bangs out of her face. "You know. Last year, when Vocal Adrenaline and Jesse egged, while I was under the assumption that Jesse wanted to talk things out."

Sam was shocked, and the room went silent. "He egged you...?"

Sudden;y her face went soft, and confused. "Yeah... Last year, don't you...?"

"I wasn't here then. All I heard was that you dated a spy from Vocal Adrenaline."

Rachel gasped. "Oh, Sam I'm so sorry I forgot!"

Sam shook his head. "No, its fine. I can't believe he egged you... Aren't you a vegetarian-"

"Vegan." she corrected dully.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the dock-<strong>

He didn't know why, but when she told him that he remembered being furious at Jesse, honestly what was worse that egging a vegan _because_ they are a vegan? That was low, downright pathetic of them. As he recalls, she hadn't even done anything to them it was more of a scar tactic for New Directions, so they egged the vegan.

If he had been there, Jesse St. Douche would have gotten his _ass _kicked.

Sam shivered, taking his phone and iPod out of his pockets and setting them aside, not completely sure about jumping in. Still debating on that.

Then, Rachel told him about wanting to get Finn back, he felt sick. He didn't realize it at the time, but he knew it now; he wanted Rachel Berry. He wouldn't have been ashamed of her.

But he thought about when she told him that, and he wondered if what he had said about it affected what happened earlier this night. It seemed little, it did lead to _something_, but the collapse of earlier?

Hmm, what did he say exactly?

* * *

><p>They sat at Rachels table, eating the organic spaghetti Rachel made. Sam never cared about organic food, but she did, so he would just appreciate a meal. "So, what do you think..."<p>

"About what?" he asked, mouth full.

"Me talking to Finn."

He sighed, then swallowed. "Well, I am not sure. Its worth a try, why not just walk up to him and lay it out on the table? You don't have much to lose... I guess. Just, tell him how you feel."

She smiled that bright smile of hers. "I think I will, Samuel. I mean, why not? You're right, I have nothing to lose at this point, and all I want is him back into my life. I know, what I did was stupid, but its forgivable... Isn't it?"

Sam kind of chuckled. "Well, I did just dump my girlfriend because she made out with another guy." he told her honestly.

Her face dropped, looking at her plate. "Yeah." was all she said. Sam stopped eating and watched her, she was blinking now and looking away, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, Rach what's wrong?"

"I'm so stupid." she sniffled. "He will never forgive me. Its _all of my fault._"

Sam pushed his plate next to hers and slid his chair all the way so they were arm to arm. "Hey now, slow down. Its not _that bad, _I mean, you did it out of spite, not because you had a thing for Puck. It doesn't make it right, but..." she held her face in her hands and instinctively Sam put his arm around her shoulders, gripping her upper arm. "And you obviously feel bad about it."

"_Horrible_."

"Horrible. But, I always had the belief that if you, you know... Do that then you weren't as in love with the person as you thought." he said this carefully, because Rachel swore up and down she loved Finn, but its true, that was something Sam believed in.

"I love him." she said, more to herself. Doubt.

"If you're sure. Just, when he gets back, tell him that. I'll be there for you, and I can help you work up some courage for when he does."

"Oh, Sam you are too nice... You hardly-"

"No, no." he stopped, smiling. "We are friends now, none of this 'hardly know each other' business anymore."

Rachel laughed, wiping her tears. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Okay, where was he in this story now?<p>

1. Quinn got mono

2. Sam went up to Rachel in the hall and talked to her one on one for the first time

3. Right after, went to Quinn's house and broke up with her.

4. Next day, talking to Rachel about failing math.

5. Later that day, took Rachel to his house, then went to hers

6. Talked about Jesse and Finn

If Sam had to pick a moment where it all began, he would have to say it was when he comforted her while she cried. She had him, right there. He felt to bad for her, and he wanted to make her hurt go away. He use to tell her whenever she got sad that, "pretty girls aren't supposed to cry," and that always made her laugh. She had a pretty laugh.

For the next week, they worked on their duets(_Hate that I love you _by Rihanna), talked about Finn, and schemed on how she would get him back. They were two peas in a pod that week, always sitting next to each other, talking, texting even though it was hard for Sam, and he started sitting by her at lunch. He felt something when they talked about winning him back Finn. At the time, he didn't know what to place it, but he knew he was jealous.

Finn would get the spunky, bright star that is Rachel Berry and Sam wouldn't, he would be a friend. He denied then, but when she would talk about details of her and Finn, he would just stare at her lips and want to... You know. Take that pretty head, kiss her, and make her forget about Lurch.

Everyone made fun of her, but Rachel was beautiful in a different way. Whenever Quinn would go on rants about her, Sam would space out while she told him how ugly and annoying Rachel was, and ask if he thought she was prettier("Yes babe your prettier."), and everyone would think he was out of his mind but he truly thought Rachel was ten times more amazing then Quinn, and if he had the chance he would tell her over and over again.

_Screw it,_ he thought to himself. _I'm jumping in_.

He began to unzip his coat. He thought about how they became closer that week, the week leading up to Finn getting back. He thought about how Rachel ran over to him and told him excitedly Finn was back, he thought about how he faked enthusiasm and told her to go talk to him, and he thought about how she skipped off and he watched her walk up to him.

Which lead to another memory, because what Finn said to her... Sam heard it, a lot of people did, even Santana would agree it was a dick thing to say, but he would keep that memory with him for the next to months, and it definitely fueled Sam when he decked Finn in the face just hours ago.

* * *

><p>AN

So next chapter Rachel will pick up the story, going to what she said to Finn and what he said back. I try to give hints on what happened on the present night, before Sam went to the dock. I wanted it to come off as them thinking about those memories while they dealt with the repercussions on that night.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I plan to keep you wondering for as long as I can!


	4. Rachel: I am wrong for wishing

**_A/N_**

So this one is short, and a tad lame, but its a filler to get the story rolling. Next part will be fluffy

* * *

><p><strong>-At the Berry houshold-<strong>

_I shouldn't have gone to that party._

It was a little known fact that Rachel was a bit of a... sloppy drunk. She knew that, and everyone else at her house party knew that, and especially when she got thrown up on at the Tik Tok performance, she knew that she just needed to stay away from liquor.

But now she rolled off her bed, pulling on a pink robe, and tip toed down the steps. She checked to see if the lights were off, her dads door was closed, and continued to the basement. She was crying still, yet softly this time as she made her way to the liquor cabinet. She grabbed her bobby pins and knelt onto her knees, fingers trembling while she messed with the lock. It was said to be the same lock as some famous person, which one she didn't know or care to remember, used as they rose to stardom, so it was supposed to be easy to pick.

Suppose to be, but Rachel was trembling and tears clouded her vision, taking several tries until she heard the click. Sniffling loudly, she dropped the lock and opened the cabinet, examine the contents.

They had a very nice collection of liquors, so Rachel grabbed a case in the back, which she planned to ask Noah to help replace, and closed the lock over then handle again. With her heart racing, she carefully and quickly ran all the way up to her room.

With the door closed, she sat on her bed cross legged and looked at what she picked. It was a Mike's Hard Lemonade, pomegranate. Seemed find to her.

She knew she shouldn't, she should put them back and forget it, but she twisted the cap off. She forgotten about needing a bottle opened for beer bottles such as that, but ignored the pain in her palm and top of her middle finger from the cap cut her, and started downing the first glass.

* * *

><p>Sam was smiling at her. "Well go! There is your chance Rachel."<p>

Rachel grinned, her excitement bursting from her body. "Wish me luck!" she said, turning on her heal and practically running to where Finn was, at his locker. She stopped in front of him. "Hi Finn."

Finn turned and saw Rachel, giving her a quick smile. "Hey Rach."

"Feeling better?" she asked, only eager to get to the point.

He nodded. "Yeah, lots." Rachel looked over her shoulder, surprised to find Sam a few feet away, talking to Noah. They both had stern and shocking serious faces on, and Rachel could tell the smile Sam gave her when there eyes met was a fake one,

She turned away from them. "I have been wondering."

Finn glanced at her, then back to his locker as he pulled something out. "About?"

"Us." she said simply, and watched as he froze, not looking at her now. "We have been apart for a while now, and I have been confused on if it was a break or heaven forbid an official split." she went on cheerfully. "I said I was sorry and-"

Finn closed his locker. "Stop."

She looked up at him with round eyes. "What?"

"Just stop. Rachel, we are done and we aren't getting back together. I'm not going to stop being pissed about what you did-"

"I said I was sorry!"

"It doesn't matter, Rachel!" he suddenly yelled. "I don't need this, I don't need you-"

Rachel felt her heart shatter. "You said you loved me."

"I didn't love you!" he said hotly. "I'm never going to want to be with you again Rachel because your _psycho crazy_-" suddenly he stopped, then sighed. "Rachel, I'm sorry, I don't want you to take this the wrong way. I'm being mean-"

"No." she said, taking a step back. "No. I should go."

Finn looked to be honestly regretful, but it didn't make Rachel feel better. "Wait, Rach."

Tears were spilling her humiliated face as she saw that nearly everyone in that hall was staring at them, pretending not to be watching. She walked around Finn and ran into the girls room, which was empty, thankfully. She went into the large stall and locked the door, a sob escaping her mouth. Finn said he _would never_ want to be with her, and that she was _psycho crazy_.

Rachel didn't know why it hurt that much. The pain was too real in her stomach, her heart, and her throat. She sank to the ground, unable to stop crying.

She shut her mouth when the door opened, and she just wanted the person to leave. She was shocked to see black converse, because they looked like _mens- _she must have been mistaken, this was the girls room, and boys- "Rachel?"

"_Sam?_" Rachel croaked, shocked.

"Where are you?"

"What are you doing in here? Sam, leave-"

"Afraid I can't." he said, standing in front of the stall she was in. "My friend is in here and I have to make sure she is okay."

"She's _fine_." Rachel said, cursing herself because it was obvious in her voice that she was crying,

Sam heaved a sigh, and she watched him turn around and lean against the divider wall between her stall and the one next to it. He slid down on the floor. "I don't think so. I will just wait here until she comes out so I can hug her and make her feel better."

"She is fine, go to class." Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel, I _really_ don't want to climb under the stall, but I will."

"Sam, I hardly think you should be in here in the first place-"

Another sigh. "I mean, this is the bathroom and I know that girls are cleaner but the floor has so many germs." he continued.

"Just leave, I'm fine!"

Now he groaned. "Fine. I hope I don't get AIDS or anything." suddenly he was leaning down and rolled onto his stomach, but she couldn't see his face. "Are you decent?"

"Sam, don't-"

"I hope that's a yes." he interrupted, then his blonde head came into view as he began to army crawl.

"Wait!" she said, making him stop. "I'll come out."

"_Now _you tell me." he smiled, then rolled back up into a sitting position. Weakly, she stood up and opened the door, and he gestured to the spot next to him and she obliged. "You can't get AIDS from the floor." she said quietly.

"You never know." he said, smiling. "Don't want to be the first." he stretched his arm above his head and wrapped them around Rachels shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"M'fine." she mumbled, wiping her eyes, but it was no use they kept falling.

"I don't think so." he said softly, squeezing his shoulder with his hand. "What Finn said was so douchey Rach, don't even listen to the crap. You aren't crazy, and he is a moron for not wanting to be with you." Rachel didn't respond, just stared at her hands. Sam pulled her closer and rested his head on top of hers. She inhaled with him close to her, and she caught a smell of musky, spicy cologne. She loved it, it wasn't strong enough that it would give her a headache and it was just _lovely._ "I think its time you got over him."

"But I-" she didn't finish, and began to nod. "I guess it is."

* * *

><p><strong>-At the Berry household-<strong>

The bottle was half empty.

That day when she was forced to give up all hope on Finn was hard, but Sam talked to her, told her about them both moving on and they could do it together.

Then he turned red and rambled about not doing it "together" but separately with each other.

So they did just that. The weeks that followed leading up to this night were almost always spent together. She was so happy to think she had a true friend, someone to talk to that understands her.

She was such a fool.

* * *

><p>The school say passed in agony. Sam walked with her to every class and sat with her in the girls room for lunch. She was happy that he wanted to be by her so much. He was constantly chatting about things to keep her distracted, up until they had to part ways at the end of the day.<p>

When she got home, dread started to hang over her and she feared it would haunt her until she fell asleep. Luckily, the dread only stayed with her for half an hour, until her cell rang. It was Sam. "Hello?"

"_Hey Rach, its Sam_."

A familiar feeling of pitter patter in her heart overwhelmed her. "Hi Sam."

"_I was wondering if you wanted to do something._"

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, sitting on the couch in the living room.

"_Well, I didn't think you knew much about the series or anything, but maybe if you wanted to go see the latest movie you and me could go._" he said, his voice getting less confident as he went on. "_Totally on me, I will even buy you candy. Wait, can vegans have candy?_"

She giggled. "Yes, vegans can eat candy. And I would love to go, I have only seen the first three movies, however, and I never read the books."

"_You never read Harry Potter or saw the rest of the movies?_" Sam asked, clearly shocked. "_I am outraged Rachel Berry. I will have to show you the rest this weekend. The movie can wait, if you want to see the rest first._"

"No, I would like to go. Honestly, I need to get out and have a distraction."

"_A distraction I will be_."

Twenty minutes later, Sam arrived and he was out of the car before she could reach the door and opened it for her. "Ma'am." he nodded, smiling.

Rachel laughed. "Thanks." and slid in.

When he was back in the car, he out of her parking lot and drove toward the highway. He was telling her all she needed to know apparently, to not be confused. He filled her in on every detail, Rachel enchanted by how enthusiastic he was. When they got there, he paid for their ticket and bought popcorn, m&ms, milk duds, cookie dough, and a large soda. She didn't mind sharing the soda, in fact she felt a little giddy that they would be. Which was silly, because they were friends.

There was only a few people in the theater, scattered toward the top. Sam lead her to the middle of the front war, in her opinion the best spot in the place. He quickly made himself comfortable, resting his feet up on the railing in front of them. "We are early, aren't we?" she commented in a whisper, checking the time.

"I love coming early." he whispered back. He opened the m&ms and milk duds, trying to situate them on his lap and the arm rest next to him. "Gives me time to set up shop."

"Hm?" she asked, confused by what he meant, and by him opening everything. Her daddies always said to wait until the movie started. So it wouldn't all be gone until the movie started.

Suddenly he dumped about half the box of m&ms and milk duds in the popcorn, making Rachel raise an eyebrow; obviously he was crazy. When he saw the look she was giving him, he smiled nervously. "Never put candy in your popcorn?"

"That doesn't even sound good." she answered.

He laughed, grabbing a hand full. "Oh, Rachel you are in for a treat, here." he took a small handful from his hand with the other and held it up to her lips, smiling at her. Reluctantly, and blushing madly, she opened her mouth and his fingers barely touched her lips.

After a moment, she said, "That's great!"

Sam laughed, looking ecstatic. "Its awesome, right? I have always done this, don't see how people can eat popcorn plain." he poured the rest of the candies in, offering it to her. She obliged, taking a small handful.

When the movie trailers began, she felt something hit her chin. She turned to see Sam leaning his head back, grinning cheekily. He threw another piece of popcorn at her. "I'm bored." he whispered.

"You said you liked coming early!"

"I still get bored." Rachel laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey." he said. "Make a shot." he opened his mouth wide.

"_What?_"

"Make a shot." he said, gesturing to the popcorn. She picked up a piece, a purposefully missed and hit his eye. They both started laughing, then all of the lights dimmed. "Here we go." he said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the Berry household-<strong>

_I shouldn't have even gone to that stupid party_, Rachel thought again bitterly, opening her second bottle. But Sam wanted her to go, and she wanted to see Sam.

After that movie, that's all she wanted to do was see Sam. She slowly began to notice how charming his smile was, how he shook his blonde hair. She wished she could have seen the feelings developing for him sooner, and sooner realized he would never return them. Of course he wouldn't care about her, she was so stupid for thinking he would ever.


	5. Sam: I admit it too late

**-At the dock-**

Finn isn't a bad guy; Sam knows that. What he said to Rachel was pretty mean, but Finn is nice enough, for the most part. He was even very helpful to Sam when he first got to that school, trying to get him into Glee club and all. He was even fun to hang out with.

That's why Sam wasn't sure exactly why he hated him. Maybe it was because he dated Rachel, or because he hurt her so bad, or even a combination of the both. He knew Rachel was very fragile, but apparently he didn't care.

Sam ran off after her when Finn shot her down, not before he promptly told Finn he was an asshole.

Then he saw her crying in the bathroom and he desperately wanted to make her feel better, so he called her after school to go to the movies. It wasn't a big deal, it was just the movies. Not a date. It wasn't for him even, it was to keep her mind off of Finn. No, really, it was. Its not like he wanted it be a date either, certainly not. This is Rachel Berry, she wouldn't want to date him.

Not like he wanted to date her, though. He knows its a mutual of not wanting to date. Totally.

That day, Mr. Schue wasn't there so there was no Glee practice. Sam wondered how the next day would be in Glee, after what happened with Rachel and Finn.

* * *

><p>After classes the day after the Finn incident, Sam walked with Rachel to the choir room. She was talking about her plans for original songs, he vehemently agreeing that would be a good idea. She had her idea shot down last time, and she had plans to bring it up again. He thought it was a great idea, it was something different. It would definitely give them the upper hand.<p>

Once they got into the room, Sam saw Finn wasn't there yet. "There's my Jew queen!" Puck said, grinning.

"Hello, Noah." Rachel said, walking over to him and taking the spot next to him. Sam sat next to her.

Puck gave a nod to Sam, which went unnoticed by Rachel. Yesterday him and Puck had a talk while Rachel went up to Finn.

...

When Rachel walked away, Sam discreetly followed her until he reached Puck, who was a few feet away from Finn. Puck looked up at him. "Hey man."

"Hey." Sam greeted back, his eyes looking from Puck to Rachel. "Rachel is going to try to get Finn back right now."

Puck rolled his eyes. "You gotta' be kidding me."

Sam was taken back. "I thought you were his best friend?"

"Not anymore amigo. He has been acting moody lately, not to mention he broke my girls heart. And I know its technically my fault," Puck said, looking down. For the first time, he looked guilty. "and it was sort of wrong, but I still have an alliance with Rachel over Finn."

Both boys turned to look at Rachel. Rachel turned around suddenly, smiling at Sam. He tried to smile back. "I think he is going to turn her down."

"I know he will." Puck replied. "My sources say he is totally with Quinn right now." Sam felt his stomach tighten slightly. "They are an item, and I'm going to punch Finn in the face if he isn't nice to her.

Then they watched Finn call her psycho crazy and her storm off. Sam had to run off and comfort her, and he didn't find out what happened with Finn until his third hour class, which he had with Puck.

"How is Rachel?" Puck asked when Sam sat next to him.

Sam shrugged. "Upset. She will be fine. What did Finn do after she left?"

"He looked a little upset, but then Santana went up and told him that was an asshole thing to say, even if it was toward, and I quote, 'the midget'. I didn't say anything to him, surprising I know."

Sam sighed, biting his lip now. "Since when have you and Rachel been tight?" Puck said suddenly, his voice slightly suggestive.

In return, Sam shrugged trying to make it seem like it was no big deal. "I just started talking to her."

"So _you _started it."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Its not like that."

Puck laughed. "Right, you two hang out all the time and you ran after her when she started crying. I think you have a thing for my lil' Jew."

"I don't have a thing for you little Jew." Sam said.

"Whatever you say man, I can see it." Puck said. "Anyway, Rachel needs a friend now. And some people find it... Hard to be around her, but I like her and I don't see why. She may be a little bossy and demanding-"

"She knows what she wants." Sam mumbled.

"You like her." Puck stated. "Anyway, I am going to stay close to her. I already told Santana she needed to back off for a while, you know how she can get."

"Me too." Sam said, determined.

"Rachel Berry's personal body guards." Puck joked. "Just don't tell her that."

...

Back in the choir room, Finn walked in. The only open spot was next to Puck, and Sam was interested to see how that would go. Rachel tensed up next to him so he scooted his chair next to him, giving her arm a small squeeze. Finn only glanced at Rachel, making Sam want to deck him for even looking at her, then walked toward the chair next to Puck.

"Spot's taken." Puck said dully, but giving Finn a look that dared him to argue. "Find somewhere else."

"That's the only chair left." Finn said.

"Take the chair Finnessa, find somewhere else." Finn sighed and grabbed the chair, taking it to the top.

Mr. Schue walked in then and Glee club started. It was the last day to practice duets, Finn and Quinn apparently had one put together already. Nothing else happened, other then Sam catching Quinn's eye while she glared at him with Rachel. Every time she caught his eye, she would get closer to Finn, probably on purpose to bug Sam, but it didn't.

After Glee club, Sam walked with Rachel out into the parking lot. He was supposed to take her home, but Puck said they should both try to keep her busy, which Sam gladly agreed to do. "You know where I go to clear my head?"

Rachel looked up at him, tilting her head to the side, which looked ridiculously attractive. "Where?"

"Let me show you." he said, wanting to keep it a surprise. When he moved to Lima, he found his own little spot, but he would go into that when they got there.

"Sam, my daddies are expecting me."

"Text them and say you are going to be with that strapping young lad, Sam Evans" he joked, opening the car door for her.

When he got in on the other side, she said, "Alright. Can I at least know where it is?"

"Of course not." he grinned, starting the car and driving out of the parking lot. "It will only take like ten minutes." he said after a few moments.

He drove to the outskirts of town, where the houses became more far and in between until they disappeared all together. The trees became closer and were lined up on both sides of the car. Rachel was quiet, admittedly for once, while it got darker, the sun hiding behind trees. Soon they pulled into what was once a parking lot and Sam put it in park. "Here we are."

"This is it?" she asked.

"No, we have to walk there. Come on, it takes just a minute." Sam lead her away from the car and they walked onto a narrow trail side by side. They came into another clearing quickly, with a big, round lake and a dock. "This use to be a popular lake, but for some reason it got deserted. Bigger and better ones came along I'm guessing."

She followed him onto the dock and followed suit when he sat down, legs hanging over the edge. Rachel was staring at out the lake and grass, which had tons of wild and planted flowers everywhere. The grass was a bit long. "Its so pretty here."

"Yeah. I come out here a lot." then he turd and smiled at her. "But you can't tell anyone, okay? I never showed this place to anyone."

"Not even Quinn?"

"Nope. Not even her."

Rachel laughed. "I feel special then."

"You should." he said, blushing. "You are a very special person Rachel. I think so, anyway."

Rachel was silent for a long time. "Thank you, Sam."

He picked up some pebbles, throwing them and watching them plunk into the water. "Your welcome Rachel."

* * *

><p><strong>-At the dock-<strong>

Sam was paused untying his shoes, glancing briefly at the spot Rachel sat two months ago, as well as many more times after that.

It was called Mallory Lake, and Sam found it when he started driving around on the day they started to move in. Why hadn't Sam shown it to Quinn? Probably because it was his place, a place he could be alone and think. Quinn didn't need a place like that, she never had problems or worries like he did.

And like Rachel, at that moment.

Maybe her situation wasn't exactly enough to justify showing it to her, not Quinn. But he suddenly felt like he wanted to show her. He wanted to show her everything, tell her all his worries, and wanted her to want to know him. When he took her to Mallory lake, it was at the point he was willing to tell her everything about him.

And that's what happened. It all started with a question. When they sat together, on that day, he asked her what her favorite color, and soon they were asking each other questions back and forth. Food, shows, music, everything. He knew that he would answer whatever she asked him, because he was wrapped so tightly around her fingers, and she had no idea.

Even now, she ridiculously didn't know. Right now, she thought all of these horrible things about him, and it took all his common sense not to scale her wall up to her second floor bedroom window and wake her up to tell her how much he wanted her. More then friends. Because that day on the dock, Sam realized something.

* * *

><p>"Wait." Rachel said, looking at him now, her brown eyes round and wide. They somehow discreetly scooted next to each other, without even knowing. There arms, his left her right, were right up against each other as they used them to lean on. Neither moved away from the touch, and Sam couldn't figure out why he didn't want to. "You have <em>never<em> seen the Sound of Music?"

"Nope." he said.

"Samuel Evans, that's _ludicrous!_" she exclaimed.

Sam half heartedly rolled his eyes. "You act like I just told you I don't know who Ghandi is."

"But the Sound of Music... how could you _not?_"

"You haven't seen all of the Harry Potter movies." he reminded her. "_Or _the Lord of the Rings. You don't understand my Frodo impersonation. Or when I say, 'One does not-'."

"_-simply walk in to Mordor._" She finished quickly, as if to wave it off as unimportant. "And that's unrelated."

He found himself smiling. "Oh, it is very much related Rachel Berry. How about I watch the Sound of Music with you, and you can watch all of the Lord of the Rings, and the Harry Potter movies."

She scoffed. "That's like, ten movies Samuel. I'm making you watch _one_."

"But I want to watch it all with you." he said, turning away with his face hot. She didn't answer, and all he could think was _oh shit, shit I messed this up shit, shit, shit._ When he looked back to her, to try to smooth it over, _it _happened. She was smiling, biting her lip and _damn _she looked so... everything: sexy, beautiful, special, pretty, gorgeous, etcetera. She leaned against him.

"I would like to watch all those with you. Even though its not very _equal_."

"I have never seen Rent." he offered. "Or any musical, really."

She gasped suddenly, but it seemed unrelated as if she was remembering something, grasping his arm now. "Have you seen Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

He could only stare at her hand holding his arm. "I never heard of that musical."

"Its not a musical. Audrey Hepburn is in it."

"So its old."

"Yeah." she said. "We have so much to watch."

Sam suddenly smiled. "Well, its the weekend tomorrow. How about we get up early and have a Lima epic movie marathon?"

"It would be a long marathon." she commented, and Sam felt his heart drop. "We would need snacks.

He grinned. "And soda."

She looked thoughtful. "How long would it take I wonder."

"We would have to start early."

"And end very late." she added. He was excited. Watching movies all day with her, having her so close, having her hold onto his arm, he knew now exactly why he liked all of it. He accepted why.

He had a crush for Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Yeah, another boring chapter that doesn't give hints to what happened. Well, actually now the dock thing makes sense so nevermind =D Small hint. But yeah, things start getting more interesting after this, I swear.

Oh, and to you people who are being patient with me and the story progressing and _reviewing_, you people are the best.


	6. Rachel: I'll show you how stupid I'm not

Oh, wow.

Sam Evans wanted to have an epic movie marathon, _with Rachel. _She kept her cool, all the way until she was dropped off after spending hours at the dock with Sam. She promised to text him when she got the okay from her dads, and did her best not to run inside with joy pumping through her.

As soon as she closed the front door, she ran into the kitchen, forgetting to even put her bag down and take off her shoes. "_Dad! Daddy!_"

"Hiram darling, Rachel is back." Leroy said from his spot on the counter.

"Does she smell like sex?" a voice asked from a different room.

Rachels jaw dropped. "Dad!"

"Not that I can tell." Leroy went on to answer, looking Rachel up and down, a smirk on his face. "Have fun with that boy honey?"

"Yes, we had a swell time."

"Take off the shoes, dear."

"Oh, right." she said, setting her bag down and pulling her shoes off. "So, I was wondering..." Rachel trailed, staring at her father.

Leroy raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What is she asking you?" Hiram called.

"Come here and find out." Leroy huffed.

A dramatic sigh came from the room, but soon father Hiram showed up, holding a few paint palates. "What is it, dear?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could have Sam over tomorrow rather... _early,_ and stay a bit _late_." the worlds seemed to roll out of her mouth with ease but as she said them she thought the answer would be no.

Hiram looked to Leroy, who shrugged. Daddy Leroy was more laid back and carefree then his partner, so usually Hiram would end up very frustrated and making the hard decisions. Right on que, he made a tut of annoyance. "No opinion, _darling?_"

"Well, _darling_, I prefer to wait until I know all of the details before I make decisions.

Rachel sighed, this happened time to time. If daddy Hiram was in a mood, he would decorate, redecorate, paint, all that sort. And Leroy would chuckle and watch it amusement, which greatly annoyed Hiram. "We are just having a movie marathon."

Hiram suddenly looked interested. "I thought you two weren't dating?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "We aren't, just two very good friends with a mutual understanding of one another."

Leroy was grinning now. "Ah, I see."

Hiram looked to him. "Remember that first night in college?"

"Of course. I remember sitting in my dorm watching movies with my _friend_."

"As do I." Hiram smirked.

"Just friends." Rachel pushed, not wanting to hear the story of how they fell in love again. "Now, please-"

"Oh, I don't care honey bunny." Leroy said.

"Wait a minute." Hiram said, looking offended. "Don't you believe we should talk about her having this boy here all day and night? Remind her our rules-"

Leroy gave an exaggerated sigh. "No drinking, no sex on your new carpet-"

"_No sex at all_."

Leroy went on. "We will be at your uncle Peppers gallery tomorrow for a good part of the day, please don't break anything or stain or make a mess." Pepper wasn't her uncle, but a close family friend.

"Hun, I am really trying to get you to explain expectations with a boy."

"Don't stain the new carpet in your room with your passionate sex."

"_Leroy Berry_."

Leroy gave his husband a skeptical look. "Since when have we had to worry about Rachel? Honestly, hun, I don't remember you being so uptight about that Noah-"

"He comes from a good Jewish family we knew." Hiram defended.

"And Finn?"

"We knew him too, and he was too skittish for us to have to worry about him making a move on our daughter. We know nothing about this Sam."

"You can meet him tomorrow." Rachel piped in when she finally got a chance. "If you let him come over."

Hiram heaved a sigh. "Do you still have the pepper spray in your drawer?"

Rachel sighed. "Daddy."

"Just in case, baby doll." he said, giving her a loving look. She understood, they loved her and they, well Hiram, just wanted to protect her. "Well, I am going to go finish the spare room." before he left, and while Rachel started to grab something to eat, Leroy caught his husband by the hand.

"Without a goodbye kiss?"

Hiram rolled his eyes. "I will just be in the other toom. I hardly think that calls for a goodbye."

Leroy put on a pout. "But darling, you will be so far away. What am I to do?"

"I swear sometimes you are a child."

"That's why you love me."

"Not at all. I love you because of all the health coverage you came with, honey. Don't be silly."

Leroy put a hand to his heart. "Harsh, darling." Hiram smiled and pecked Leroy on the lips and left the room. Rachel smiled a little, looking down at her feet. She wished she had that, banter, small kisses, the loving looks. She tried to remember if her and Finn ever exchanged such banter, and she couldn't, it was too out of character for him.

"You will have it one day." Leroy said suddenly, as if he was reading her mind.

She smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Rachel skipped up to her room, shooting a quick text to Sam that they said it was okay. The sun was setting, the sky in shades of red and orange. Suddenly, her phone began to ring and the caller ID indicated Sam. Confused, she picked up. "Hello?"<p>

"_They said I could come over?_" an excited voice asked on the other end. It sent Rachels heart into a flutter.

"Yes, as long as we don't stain the carpet with our passionate sex." she said, wishing she hadn't said it out loud as soon as it came out of her mouth. He would not think it funny.

And in a voice that was much too serious, Sam said, "_Well I will just bring over a sheet we can lay down. No mess._" and then they both broke out into a fit of giggles and laughter.

"I hope you don't mind that they want to meet you... I know its weird, but they..." she didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"_Want to make sure I'm not coming over to ravish their little girl?_" he laughed. "_I totally get it_."

"I mean, I told them we were just friends."

"_But still._" he said, relieving her at how understanding he was being. After a moment, the silence turned awkward. "_What are you doing?_"

Did he call just to talk? No matter how foolish the thought, it made her heart race. "I am just in my room now, about to change for bed."

"_Same here, pretty much_." he said, then she jumped as another voice started screaming obscenities on the other line. "_Ah, shi- shoot. I'm sorry. My mom just got home_."

"Its fine." she said, sliding out of her skirt.

"_I hate when they fight._" his voice was soft, and quiet, and caused Rachel to freeze.

"Let's talk until they stop then."

He laughed. "_They could go on for all night._"

"Then we will be talking all night." she said, moving again and sliding on pajama bottoms.

Silence for a moment. "_You don't have to, Rach._"

"I know. I just want to." she said, sitting on her bed.

"_I mean, I will be coming early so you might want to sleep._"

"Sam." she said firmly. "Its fine. You will just have to excuse me if I fall asleep tomorrow." she said, trying to make it sound light and half hearted.

"_I never get any sleep lately_." he said. "_They fight a lot, more then they use to._"

"And you have a brother and sister as well, right? Cody and... and..."

"_Stacy. Yeah._"

"What do they do? I mean, when that's happening..."

"_They share a room down the hall and just turn the TV up, not loud enough to get yelled at. Sometimes I just go in there and sit with them, but if they need me they will just come into my room._"

"Oh, I see." Rachel said sadly.

She heard a crash in the background. "_I am not sure why they are married._"

Rachel didn't either. If you fought with someone so much... "Are there goods times? Are they nice to you?"

Sam sighed. "_No, not really. If they don't have each other to yell at I'm usually the target. Never Cody and Stacy, but I'm always scared that if I move out, you know, one of them will get my short straw._"

"That's sad." Rachel said. "I... I really wish it wasn't like that for you."

"_Oh, its fine_." Sam said, his voice suddenly too bright. "_What about your parents? Your dads, they love each other?_"

"Oh, most definitely." Rachel said. "They met in college, smitten ever since. How did your parents meet?"

Sam was quiet for a moment. "_Its pretty trashy. And embarrassing._"

"I'm sure its not."

"_It is. I was the result of a one night stand, and because of me, a marriage from hell was created._" he laughed, but Rachel was too sad too find it funny. "_Want to hear something funny and dangerous Puck did in the locker room?_"

Rachel snorted. "I don't think I do."

"_It was pretty funny..._" Sam said in a teasing tone.

Rachel sighed. "Fine, what did he do?" And Rachel then learned that men were stupid, and idiotic, sitting around in the locker room lighting their farts on fire. "That's gross!"

"_Its a little funny!_" Sam said.

"And dangerous!" she added.

"_Guys are stupid like that. I'm pretty sure thats why women are so sensible, so we don't kill ourselves._"

"Someone has to be." she joked. "I might have to have a talk to Noah."

"_Don't be a buzzkill._" he joked.

"Its just wrong." Rachel said. "What if he lit you on fire and you died?"

"_That would be a truly embarrassing way to die. I would pray they would just tell the authorities I was playing with matches or something._"

"Men." Rachel scoffed, laying on her bed.

"_Underneath the childishness, we are pretty cute_."

"There is a layer under childish?" she teased.

"_You're hilarious._" he said, chuckling. "_A riot you are, Rachel Berry._"

"I try." she said, and then silence followed.

"_Can I ask you something personal?_"

"Oh... Okay, sure."

"_It's very personal, and you don't have to answer._"

"Okay."

"_It's just out of curiosity..._"

"Ask me."

"_Did you and Finn... did you two ever... you know?_" she didn't. She had no idea. He understood her silence as confusion. "_Make woohoo?_"

Rachel was too shocked he asked to laugh at the word 'woohoo'. She felt her whole face flush madly. "No, we never did."

"_Oh. I was just asking_."

"Did you and Quinn...?"

"_Me and miss celibacy? No._"

"Have you ever...?"

He sighed. "_Yeah_." she felt her stomach clench a little. "_It.. The whole arrangement was stupid. Last summer, we were kind of dating I guess, not really, her name was Mia, we were friends at first but she found out I was a virgin and... Yeah. I regret it so bad._"

"I'm sorry."

"_You don't get a redo with things like that, and I didn't think it would really affect me, but it did_." he mused for a moment. "_As your friend, I just want to tell you to not give it away to anyone Rachel. You are a special girl, someone special deserves your gift_."

Rachel didn't know what to say. She was touched that Sam told her that, he cared. He seemed to care. "Sam I... thank you. That means a lot."

"_I think your a great friend._"

"So are you. So, any other girlfriends?"

"_Quinn was my first girlfriend, well technically. Unless you count Mia or Rebecca at summer camp eight years ago._"

Rachel smiled. "Did you and Rebecca kiss?"

"_Yup. Lovely girl._"

"You sound in love."

"_I sometimes wonder where she is right now._" they both then started laughing hard at the absurdity of his statement, that was obviously meant as a joke. "_I feel like I can trust you, so I'm sorry I kind of unloaded._"

"No! Not at all." she rushed. "I mean, I trust you too, and I'm glad you trust me..." Silence stretched out between the two, Rachel fidgeting with her pajama bottoms string, willing him to say something.

"_Good.._." he said. "_Me too. So, can vegans have pizza?_"

"Cheese." she reminded him.

"_Oh, that's right._" he said. "_I'm slow. They have vegan pizza at the place by my house. I can pick some up before I get there..._"

Rachel remembered the trailer, it was obvious Sam didn't have money. "No, that's fine. We have some here."

"_Oh._" he said. "_Well that's covered. Do you need me to bring anything?_"

"No." she said quickly. "No, I believe we are set Samuel."

"_Sweet._" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the Berry household-<strong>

Rachel could feel the dull ring in her head as the room seemed to tip back and forth, as if she was on a boat. She was tipsy, and it wasn't the best feeling in her opinion.

On that night, they had went on to talk about everything. Sam told her about Tennessee, how he wanted to go the city. Anything that got him out of the trailer was his dream, and then came the guilt that went with leaving his brother and sister. Rachel told him her dreams too, and he actually listened.

They talked into the night, Rachel dozing off a few times. At one point, she remembered the clock saying twelve, and suddenly she fell asleep for half an hour. When she woke up, she gasped, asking Sam if he was still there.

He hummed back to her, chuckling. He had fallen asleep too, his voice husky and low when he came awoke. Rachel carried her phone on her shoulder, head resting in the pillows as they asked back and forth if the other was asleep.

And then they both fell asleep and Rachel woke a few hours later to someone calling her name. They were both still on the phone, asleep. Sam said he would be over in half an hour.

Rachel, back in present time, sat up, suddenly enraged. He lied so easily, and comfortably with her. How was it her fault she believed him? She couldn't help it, all of the pretty things he said to her seemed so real. He made her look like an idiot. And Rachel Berry was not an idiot. In fact, she was going to call him at that moment and tell him how much of an idiot she _isn't _and show him a thing or two. She took her phone, and in her tipsy state, dialed Noah's number.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Yeah, no hints at all in this one. I just wanted to put in a little fluff. And also, I was going to do this as the movie marathon chapter, but I wanted to add Rachel talking to her dads but have the movie marathon from Sam's side, and it would be much too long to add it together. Next one will have Sam and Rachel fluff, an in a few more chapters things will start unravalling and make sense.


	7. Sam: Meeting the family

**A/N**

So I have to vent/rant a little about a review. If it was something like "ur story sucks ballz" or if they just didn't think it was all together good, I wouldn't address it because it is an opinion related to my story. Please forgive me for letting this comment get under my skin. Let me know id you have thoughts on it.

What I don't get is why someone would come to a place where people _want _to read Samchel. You are entitled to your opinion but why come here? To celebrate your opinion, I'm going to write one shot after one shot of Samchel, and they shall be all dedicated to you. I just don't get why really... End rant

Too mean? Maybe... All in favor of some Samchel one shots? Maybe they could tie into this somehow, would you guys read it if it tied in? Then I wouldn't really have to write so many chapters of their relationship developing. I am not sure, I would like to hear some opinions and ideas.

Anyway, thank YOU people for all of the reviews, they truly are amazing and you guys rock. I also want to talk about Rachel calling Puck, because its not really a secret or mystery. I just want to point out that in her drunken state, she connected Sam being with Puck, and called Puck. If you are drunk, that isn't really unheard of.

Prom songs are leaked, did anyone listen to them? Since this is a Samchel fic, you don't know of my love for Darren Criss, but _I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_ =D

ONE MORE THING In my opinion Quam is horrible. Quam is not "FTW" In my opinion, they aren't cute. Quinn is okay when she isn't being stuck up, but I never liked Quam...

(End rant again)

* * *

><p>Sam was an odd mixture of groggy and giddy when he hung up the phone with Rachel. He stretched out on his bed, groaning in relief as his joints cracked.<p>

Sam showered, changed into a different pair of pajama bottoms, and threw on a sweatshirt over his t-shirt. It was gray outside, raining. He walked out into the kitchen, his dad was passed out on the floor, snoring loudly. Sam rolled his eyes, getting out two bowls and getting fruit loops out. There was hardly enough left to fit more then two people, so it looked like he would be skipping breakfast again.

He went into a room down the hall from his, two children laying side by side on a small bed. Sam sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing on it slightly. "Come on, get up guys."

Cody groaned, rolling away from him but Stacy sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Sammy." she hummed, stretching her tiny limbs.

"I got you breakfast, come on." he said brightly. "You too, Cody." he swiftly hauled them both over his shoulder with ease. The two, now fully up, were giggling wildly. He sat each one in a chair and placed the bowls in front of them. "I'm going over to a friends house, you two gonna' be okay?"

"Is it your girlfriend?" Cody asked.

"Sammy has a girlfriend?" Stacy asked, staring up at his with round eyes.

"No, just a friend." he said, smiling. "I will be back late, so go to the neighbors house if you need anything."

"Kay Sammy." Stacy said, using a large spoon to eat her cereal. He kissed them both on the head, grabbed his backpack, and went out the door, and too his car.

* * *

><p>Sam walked up to Rachels front door, nervous at the prospect of meeting Rachels dads. It was silly, he was only meeting a friends parents. Inhaling, he knocked on the door. Almost immediately, it opened. "Hi, Samuel." Rachel stood before him, but not in an outfit he would expect her to see. She was wearing sweat pant shorts the went up to her knees, and what he recognized as a form fitting Victoria's Secret sweatshirt. It had "Love Pink" written on it. She looked adorable.<p>

He smiled at her. "Hey."

"Come in." she stepped aside and he walked in, bending over to take off his shoes. "These are my dads."

He looked up to see a comical looking couple. One was tall, black and looked relaxed. The other was a short white man who looked overly anxious. "Hi." Sam said weakly, and at that moment all he could think about was if they would like him.

"I'm Leroy and this is my husband Hiram." Sam nodded and shook the hand Leroy was holding out. Hiram didn't offer his, just scrutinized Sam up and down. "Don't mind him, he has a stick up his a-"

"Daddy." Rachel warned, smiling.

"Do you have a problem with gay marriage, Samuel?" Hiram asked suddenly, randomly, and bluntly.

Sam was taken aback. "N-no sir I don't."

Sam's eyes flickered to Leroy, who looked annoyed, rolling his eyes. "Darling, _please._ Would you like some coffee, Sam?"

"Yes, please." Sam said, smiling. Rachel followed the boys into the kitchen and Leroy gestured for Sam to sit on the stool next to the island.

"Don't mind my husband." Leroy said, getting a large mug from the cabinet. Hiram huffed next to him, arms crossed. "Cranky hasn't had his morning coffee." Leroy teased, handing his husband another mug and filling the one for Sam.

"I'm _not _cranky." Hiram said into his coffee.

"You stayed up half the night talking my ear off."

"I was not up that long!"

"Here Sam." Leroy sat the mug in front of Sam, and Sam could smell how strong it was. He tried to smile, but Leroy must have seen his hesitance. "Oh, don't worry we have cream. My husband is the only one who drinks is coffee black. Rachel?"

"Yes daddy." she said, going to the fridge. "What would you like, Sam? We have everything."

"Surprise me." Sam grinned. He watched as she turned around and leaned down to reach for something. Her sweatpants were pretty tight, so it was hard _not _to stare when she bent over. He should look away, you aren't supposed to check out your friend, and especially not while her dads are in the room, one of them watching her like hawk. Reluctantly, he dragged his eyes away.

Oh God, Hiram was staring at him with narrowed eyes. His eyes were on him, he saw it. He knew. Damn his teenage boy hormones. "Are you in any sports, Sam?" Leroy asked, causing Sam to jump.

"Yes sir." it took him everything not to stutter. He kept looking between Leroy and Hiram, friendly eyes and homicidal ones. "I was quarterback for football."

"Ooh." Leroy cooed. "You must have been good."

"I was alright." Sam blushed. Rachel sat a tall bottle in front of him and he didn't bother to look at which cream she handed him.

"He is being modest." Rachel said.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Sam." Leroy said. "But, now, me and my darling husband are going to go to our room and get ready to leave, right Hiram?" he asked pointedly.

"Of course, dear. We can _talk_." he responded with venom in his voice. The two left the room and Sam exhaled. He had never been that nervous when meeting Quinn's mom, but he might of if he met her dad.

"Sorry about that." Rachel said, smiling and blushing.

"It's fine." he smiled, taking a drink of the now sweet coffee. "Ready?"

She nodded. "My room is right up here." she said, he stood up and followed her up to the steps. "Its pretty... Girly. I hope you don't get uncomfortable."

When they got to her room, she let him in and right away he fully understood the term, 'girly'. It was very pink, and, well, girly. But it was kind of cute, it fitted her. "Its nice." he commented lamely. In front of her bed was a small flat screen, DVD player hooked up to it. "What do you want to watch first? How about Avatar."

"Of course you brought Avatar. I have seen it, you know." she smiled.

"Yeah, but not with me." he said, unzipping his bag, yawning. It wasn't even six in the morning yet. "Everything is better when you watch it with me talking about all of the effects and naming off a bunch of facts. Hope you don't mind."

"I'm sure I will survive." she teased, rolling her eyes. He bent over, fiddling with her DVD player and putting the his precious Avatar disk in, careful to not smudge it at all. Her DVD player sucked it in with a satisfying _whoosh_. He stood up to find Rachel on the bed, with a big bowl of popcorn. "Sit?" she said, patting the spot next to her.

He grinned and jumped onto the bed, causing her to laugh. He took off his sweatshirt, to reveal a shirt with Superheroes looking serious and the Marvel logo in the middle. It was his favorite shirt, as well as a the shirt Quinn told him to "just keep it in the closet, honey". Now, unlike most 'geeks', Sam didn't feel the need to choose between Marvel and DC comics. He loved Batman as much as he loved X-men.

Rachel had her outstretched legs crossed while she fiddled with the remote. During the previews, Sam noticed they were _very _close. Their arms, _hips, _and _legs_("Ignore your teenage boy hormones" he told himself. "Oh God are her legs as smooth as they look?") were against each other, and it was strangely comforting to have her that close.

Suddenly, he barely heard someone say, "_Leroy her door is closed!_" and then a hiss of a hush, then someone knocking on the door.

"Come in." Rachel called, shooting Sam an apologetic smile.

The door opened, revealing her dads. "Hi sweetie, Uncle Pepper called and he is having a wardrobe crisis and needs our help immediately. He learned that he would be featured in the paper, and needs to look his best. So, we will be leaving early, 'kay?"

"Okay daddy, have fun." Rachel said.

"No funny business." Hiram said, staring right at Sam.

"N-no sir." Sam said.

"Oh, hush." Leroy said to his husband, grabbing his hand. "Sam, your staying for dinner, correct?"

"Oh, I can um, leave... before then, sir."

"Leroy." he corrected. "And don't be silly, your staying. Have fun." Leroy waved and dragged his husband out of the room, closing the door behind him. The two teens listen to their faint voices bickering, one laid back shooting humorous one liners, the other getting annoyed and making snarky comments.

"They're sweet." Sam said, before Rachel could apologize if they embarrassed him, or something like that.

She smiled. "Yeah." after hitting the play button a few times, the movie finally started.

* * *

><p>The two watched Avatar in silence, Sam constantly thinking of ways to get her attention, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't make him look dorky. Next she put in the Sound of Music, which Sam was positive he wouldn't like.<p>

Hiram called her twice already, to which seemed to annoy her. Somehow, as if he knew, he managed to call at moments they got comfortable being physically close. After the second call, Leroy sent her a text assuring her he confiscated his husbands phone, and not to worry about numerous calls.

While Sound of Music played, Sam watched while Rachels eyes drooped shut every so often. He made no attempt to keep her up and eventually she drifted to sleep, her head leaning against her wooden frame. Sam tried to think of clever ideas to get that pretty head to lay on his shoulder.

Half an hour she woke up, looking at Sam as he watched the movie intently. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Mhmm." he hummed.

"I'm sorry, you should have woken me up."

"Nah." he said. "You were up pretty late, thanks to _me_." he said, eating a piece of popcorn. She rolled his eyes, and he was sure she was going to go on a rant about how it wasn't _thanks to him_, so he went on to say, "I actually am liking this more then I thought I would."

Her face brightened up immediately. "Good! I was hoping you would."

The rest of the movie went by in silence, and the Harry Potter movies came next, skipping to the fourth one because Rachel had seen the first three. Sam would constantly talk about what they left out, what they added, a lot of facts about the book and explaining things. He was sure she would be annoyed, but she just smiled her pretty smile and listened.

Then Sam decided to try to impress her by catching popcorn in his mouth, at one point almost falling off the bed when diving for one he threw too far on accident, but he caught it. Another time he landed in her lap trying to get one, which he pretended was on accident but he just wanted to be closer to her, even for just a moment. They both laughed until it hurt, bumping shoulders and playfully pushing.

Then they watched Breakfast at Tiffany's in the evening, and Rachel went on to explain all the facts she knew about Audrey Hepburn. "And she was considered beautiful in her time, and people now look back and say how beautiful she was." she paused. "I wish I could be that kind of beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>-At the docks-<strong>

Sam put his socks in his shoes, shuddering as his feet went cold. He put them neatly to the side of the dock, then folded his jacket neatly as well and put it over his shoes.

Shivering, he remembered the movie night. _I wish I could be that kind of beautiful. _Was she crazy? She owned a mirror, he saw it, but obviously she never she used it, or else she wouldn't have said that.

Maybe getting to know her had a hand in how beautifull he now found her as, and maybe she wasn't blonde hair and blue eyes, but he thought she was prettier the Audrey Hepburn.

Sam shook his head, standing up straight and closing his eyes, the cold surrounding him. The biting cold was nice, an excellent distraction of how much life sucked at that moment. And he had been in such a great moon just hours ago, winning Regionals a little after noon. And then he had a moment with Rachel right after they won, and he thought that moment would be the thing to change everything for him. The change he wanted.

Then Santana decided to have that stupid party to celebrate. At first, he was like, hell yeah lets party and celebrate. He wasn't going to get drunk, none of them were exactly, it was just a celebration. Then Finngot in his face for the second time, and Quinn had to come along and manipulate him, Rachel, the whole situation.

It was pretty much like her and Finn had saw what an amazing day he had and collectively decided to team up to ruin it, drive a huge wedge between Rachel and him, and lucky for them, it apparently worked. Unlucky for Sam, it worked. Rachel hated him now.

* * *

><p>Sam stared at Rachel, dumbfounded. "Rachel, you-"<p>

She shook her head. "Anyways, she got a divorce twice. Hard to believe." she went on, as if she had never made the previous comment.

He was about to comment, but the door downstairs opened and slammed shut, her dads home now. "Hungry?" she asked, and he nodded. They both went down the steps to help make pizza, and listen to her dads chat about the gallery.

"It was a delightful art event." Hiram said.

Leroy rolled his eyes. "It might as well have been a gay pick up bar."

"Stop saying that." Hiram said sharply. Rachel and Sam sat next to each other at the table, watching the two bicker back and forth. Sam never had a problem with gay couples, in fact he fully supported it. So he watched them being affectionate, jealous of their love together. It took only five minutes to see the love the two had, how true and pure it was.

"Sam, you are okay with non vegan right? I seem to be the only non vegan in this house." Leroy said.

"Yes, sir."

"Leroy." he corrected once again.

"You_ are_ the only non vegan in this house." Hiram pointed out. "I wont lecture you on being a violating murderer anymore, so I have nothing to say.

"I need to remind you both that we have someone over? It isn't polite to argue in front of him." Rachel said, then turned to Sam. "They get carried away when it comes too vegan and not being vegan. It gets heated."

Sam smiled, shaking his head, he wouldn't mind. Leroy took the pizza's out the oven and Sam was amazed that they were all going to sit together and eat a whole meal(pizza seemed like a whole meal to him). He reminded himself that he would have to call home soon, to make sure Cody and Stacy have eaten.

"Where are you from, Sam?" Leroy asked.

Sam swallowed. "Tennessee."

"What caused you to move?"

"My dad lost his job and a friend of his had a job for him here, so we came." Sam said, looking down at his food.

Leroy sighed. "Everyone seems to be losing their jobs these days. Times are hard."

"I'll say." Sam responded, forcing a smile. He didn't want to bring the mood to a less then cheery tone.

"Do you watch college football?"

"Oh definitely. Notre Dame is my favorite."

Leroy laughed. "It was mine when I was your age too."

"Do you do good in school Samuel?" Hiram asked, causing Sam to sink back into a shell of shame.

"So, sir, I have troubles. I'm dyslexic."

Hiram seemed shocked, but closed his mouth, mumbling an "Oh". Leroy sighed. "Well, I am stuffed, are you darling?" he didn't wait for answer. "Kids, you can take this up to the room now. Thank you for eating with us Sam."

"No problem sir- Leroy." Sam corrected. The two men went into their living room and Rachel and Sam brought the food upstairs. Rachel sat across from Sam, both crossed legged and a pizza box between them. The movie played in the background, but neither were really watching. "I like your family."

She smiled. "Me too."

Sam was jealous, but he wouldn't admit it. "The First Avenger is coming out this summer." he said suddenly, saying the first thing that came to mind. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Its a Marvel comic, Captain America. Its during World War II and this soldier gets injected with Super Soldier Serum. Oh, its so cool. We should go see it."

"When does it come out?" she asked, tilting her head.

He shrugged. "I can't remember, not for a few months."

When the pizza was gone, both leaned against her pillows, the room empty of light except the one coming from the TV. They laid side by side, arms and legs touching, until both drifted to sleep. At around ten o'clock, two worried dads came to subtlety ask when Sam would leave, to find the two teens sleeping next to each other. When Leroy gave his husband a questioning look, Hiram shrugged. "Leave them."

Leroy smiled, intertwining his fingers with his and went to their room to sleep. Hours later, Rachel and Sam had not moved closer or farther apart. Sam awoke, well kind of, he was half awake and his eyes squinted to see Rachel, turning his head slightly. He turned his head back to the ceiling and closed his eyes, his index finger rubbing against her hand. He was still half asleep, so what he said next would be debated for a while until he realized it was indeed not a dream, it really happened.

"Rachel." he said, his voice husky, eyes still closed.

A half awake Rachel responded, "Hmm?"

"I think your prettier then Audrey Hepburn." he murmured.

Rachel hummed contently in response, a small smile on her lips that he didn't see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So I explained some things, dropped some hints. We now know that what happened to them was at a party to celabrate winning Regionals, something happened with Sam and Rachel that was good, then at the party Fuinn messes it up. What do you think? :P


	8. Rachel: A princess

Rachel woke up next to Sam.

Sam Evans was in her _bed _and he was _sleeping _next to her.

"_I think your prettier then Audrey Hepburn._"

That had to have been a dream, right? Or just sleep talk, that's all... But he did say it, he said she was _pretty. Prettier _then Audrey Hepburn.

Rachel didn't move her body, just looked at Sam. He looked tired, in more ways then one. He could fake it for a long time, but now she looked at him and the mask of trying was gone, and she was looking at Sam.

She closed her eyes again, and fell into a light sleep until thunder ripped outside, wakening her again. She turned her head, just as Sam's eyes fluttered open. The mask was still gone as their eyes met, and the moment was so intimate, Rachel held her breath, scared he would freak out and run away. They only stared, until Sam's lips twitched into a warm, small smile. His eyes looked exhausted, and Rachel somehow liked him being... Him. "Oops." Sam said, breaking the silence.

Rachel started laughing. "Yeah." neither moved, just looked at each other. Rachel thought it should have been awkward, she shouldn't have been so comfortable next to him but here they were. Sam brought his hand up, laying it on her arm as a small gesture. Suddenly then, the spell was broken. Sam's eyes went wide and he sat up.

"_Fuck- _I mean c_rap. Crap, crap, crap_." He started fumbling with his pockets, pulling out his cell.

"Sam, whats-" she silenced as he put the phone to his ear. It hit her, his parents were probably worried.

"Hey, buddy its me. I know, I'm- Yeah I know I- Cody, I'm sorry I fell asleep. Is everything okay? Did you two eat? What- I- I'm sorry. I know. Are you sure, everything is fine? Okay, I- I know, I'm sorry." Sam glanced at Rachel, looking apologetic. "I will come home in a bit. I love you, bye." Sam pulled his phone away from his ear, sighing.

"Is everything okay? I'm so sorry if I-"

"No, its fine. They just thought I would come home late, that's all. Really, they are fine." he shot her a too big smile that didn't comfort her. "Sorry I must have hogged your whole bed."

She shook her head. "I slept fine."

"Me too." his eyes widened again. "Do your dads know I'm still here?"

As if he had been heard, a knock cam to the door. "Kids!" Leroys head popped in. "Good morning!"

"Sir, I am so sorry-"

Leroy waved his hand. "If it was a problem we would have woken you up. As long as you two didn't do it on the new carpet-"

Suddenly a voice came from down stairs. "Leroy you said you wouldn't make it awkward!"

"You don't let me have any fun!" Leroy called back. "Breakfast?"

Sam shook his head. "No, really I should get home."

Rachel nodded, standing up. Leroy shrugged. "Your welcome any time."

"Thanks." Leroy waved and left. "Need help cleaning up?"

"No, I got it. You just get home."

He grinned. "Walk me down?"

"Of course, Samuel." the two walked down the stairs and Rachel waited as he pulled his shoes on. He heaved a sigh and smiled at her. "See you soon."

"Don't I get a hug?" he asked with a cheeky smile, holding his arms out. She laughed, but all too quickly stepped into him, being grabbed in a tight hug, that lasted more then the "two second friend hug". he pulled back. "Bye."

He left and Rachel sighed as she closed the door, seeing her dads on the couch pretending to not be staring. "Friend, huh." Hiram said.

"Yes daddy, friend." Rachel said dully.

"Didn't seem like it." Leroy said in a high, teasing voice. "I like him, how about you?"

"I suppose." Leroy rolled his eyes.

"I'm going back to bed." Rachel said, taking the stairs to her room and crawling under her blankets. It was still raining outside, and Rachel had to admit that it was cozy watching movies while it rained with Sam. Her phone buzzed minutes later, and Rachel had to decipher a text from Sam. He tried to spell things right, and it took him a while to write back, and honestly she could read it most of the time.

_Sam:_

_**Contary to popular beleif the huose wont burn dwn if am away too long**_

_Rachel:_

_**Good. =) Are your siblings okay?**_

_Sam:_

_**yup, jsut a little worried**_

_Rachel:_

_**Sorry about that.**_

_Sam:_

_**no biggy, srsly. it was nice**_

They kept on talking for a while, until Rachel eventually drifted off into sleep, which was somehow uncomfroting without him next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the Berry household-<strong>

"_Hello? Rachel?_" A confused Noah asked.

"Hellooo Noah."

"_Hey, where did you run off to?_" he didn't know?

"Put Sam on." she slurred slightly.

"_...Rachel are you drunk?_"

"No, put Sam on."

"_He isn't with me._"

Rachel froze, sitting up now. How could he not be with Noah? His siblings, as she remembered, were gone while his parents were out of town for business or something. Doubtfully in business, what business could they be involved in?

Wait, Vegas! His dad referred to Vegas being a business trip. And they turned off all the electricity and heat before they left, so Sam was staying with Noah. "What do you mean? Where you now?"

"_I'm still at the party. I thought you two left together._"

Her head spun as she stood up. How could he not know? Hear them(well, Rachel) screaming? She racked her brain, news traveled fast. Then again, there was only three people in that room, maybe Quinn didn't tell anyone? Satisfied that she had won yet again and Rachel lost. "_I figured Finn upset you after Sam went all Rocky on him when you left._"

"W-_what?_" she asked, wondering if he was saying what it sounded like he was saying.

"_He's not with you?_" Noah asked softly, seeming genuinely concerned.

"What did he do to Finn?" she asked firmly.

"_Well, when you stormed out, Sam ran out of Santana's dads room after you when Finn stepped in front of him and asked, 'what the hell did you do?' and Sam looked at him like Finn was crazy or something and decked him right in the face, knocking him over. Then he was gone before Finn knew what hit him. He seriously isn't with you?_"

Rachel didn't respond, her jaw dropped and she was too far into shock to answer. She tried to shake her head, to get the dizzy out but her thoughts were jumbled and the room was moving beneath her feet and she wanted to lie down and sleep. But she couldn't, where was Sam? "_Hey, what the hell where you, Sam, and Quinn doing in there? More importantly what were they doing together? Were they-_"

"I have to go." she said, hanging up.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came and Rachel was at her locker, waiting for the voice she wanted to hear the most, the voice she always heard every morning. "Rach!" There.<p>

She looked and smiled as Sam ran up to her. "Hello."

"How was your day yesterday?" he asked oddly, trying to make small talk for some reason.

"I slept all day." she shrugged, pulling out some books. He nodded, being oddly quiet. She stopped what she was doing, looking at him. "Are you okay?"

Her sighed. "I need a favor."

"Yes?"

"Well, I have this interview for John's Pizza Place after school, to deliver pizza's. And my neighbor left town for her anniversary, and well my parents are gone somewhere..." he paused, searching her face but she didn't know what he was trying to say. "I... Can you watch Cody and Stacy? I will like pay you, and it wont be for too long-"

"Sure." Rachel said. "What time do you want me over."

He pursed his lips. "Yeah, I was hoping you would be okay watching them at your place. They aren't loud, they are very polite, they wont make a mess-" he stopped, shutting his eyes and using a locker to steady him. "I didn't want to ask you, and I wouldn't have if I had another option."

"Its fine." she assured. "I am sure my dads would be pleased to have them over, and I would not mind either." suddenly she was her petite body was grabbed into a large bear hug.

"_You're the best._" he breathed. Letting her go, he had a large smile on. "Seriously, I owe you one."

"Its no big deal. Now get to class, I'll see you at lunch." he smiled again and walked around her, dissapearing. Rachel closed her locker and was about to walk the opposite way when a large object blocked her. "Finn?"

"Hey" he said, that same confused look on his face that was almost always there. "What was that?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What was what?"

"You and Evans being all over each other in the hall."

Her jaw dropped "May I remind you the last time we talked you called my 'psycho crazy' so we are not on good terms at the moment? First of all, what happens between Sam and I is _none of your business_. We are not even on a friendly level, so don't think for a second that you can just come up like nothing happened-"

At the sound of Rachels venom, Finn mumbled, "Woah."

"_And second of all_, if it comforts you to know, Sam and I are friends. Just that."

"Look, I just want to tell you that you trying to get with Sam to upset me or Quinn is just going to paint a target on your back-"

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

His eyes flickered over he shoulder, then back to her eyes and grabbed her hand. "Rach, I never stopped caring."

Rachel stared at him, and the old Rachel would have skipped off, new found hope in heart. But not this time. "You should." she said softly, pulling her hand away and walking away from him.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Rachel walked to Sam's locker where he was throwing things inside. At lunch, he had barely said a word and Rachel just brushed it off. "Hey!"<p>

His eyes flittered to hers then away. "Hey."

His voice was uncharacteristically dull. Rachel frowned, something was obviously wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's go to Glee." Rachel titled her head, but Sam shut his locker in a way that made Rachel think that that would be the end of the conversation. The silence to the choir room, and Rachel could not figure out why he was being so quiet, did she say something? She ran over that morning, nothing stuck out, and she ran over everything she said at lunch, but couldn't come up with anything.

He still sat next to her in the choir room at least, that had to be a good sign. Mr. Schue just talked about them performing their duets the next day. Sam stared blankly at the floor for a long time, broad arms crossed over his chest. What on earth could he have said to upset him?

Maybe it wasn't her; Maybe he was having a bad day and someone else said something to upset him, that had to be it. Otherwise, Rachel didn't know what she could have said to put him in such a mood.

When Glee club was over, Sam stood up, made sure Rachel was behind him, and stalked out of the room. Rachel jogged a little to keep up. "Sam, what is wrong?"

"Nothing is." he mumbled.

"You're lying." she said. "Sam, I can tell something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Rachel." he said firmly. She shut her lips tight and stared at her feet as he lead her to his car. Suddenly he sighed. "Sorry, I'm just wound up. That's it."

Rachel didn't respond, just got in the car and the pair left to pick up his brother and sister, then going to Rachels house. Sam came in to make sure they would be okay for a few hours and left, without really looking at Rachel.

Rachel sighed. With Sam gone, she turned to the children. "So, are you guys hungry?"

"Yes!" Stacy shrieked, giggling. Rachel loved kids, this would be a breeze. She took the kids into the kitchen, made them sandwiches and such. They devoured their food at an alarming rate, as if they were scared someone would snatch their food from them.

Currently their dads were out on a spontaneous date, so it was just her and the kids. When they finished eating, Rachel took them into the living room and they sat on the floor, turning the TV on. Stacy sat herself on Rachels lap while Cody stared at the television intensely. "I like your hair."

"Thanks." Rachel said, smiling.

"Rachel, will you tell us the story Sammy tells us?"

"What story?"

"The one with the princess. He tells the story every night, always telling us what happened next to Princess Rachel."

Rachel felt her eyebrows pull together. "Her name is Rachel?" Stacy nodded, playing with her own hair. Why would Sam tell Stacy a story about a princess named Rachel? "Well, I would love to but I just don't know the story."

"Sammy can tell it to you when he comes to get us." Stacy smiled.

* * *

><p>A few hours of running around, watching TV, and playing, Stacy and Cody passed out on her couch by the time Sam came to get them.<p>

The door rang and Rachel went to answer it. She opened the door, Sam leaning against the frame, his head hung slightly as he laid it on the frame. He looked at her through his eyelashes, smiling sadly. "I was a jerk to you."

She shook her head. "No, its fine."

"No its not." he said, not moving. "I would be screwed if I didn't have you, I should have told you what had my upset, you're like my best friend." Rachel felt her heart leap. He said they were best friends. "I saw you talking to Finn, and holding hands." Rachel was confused at an odd emotion in his voice? If she didn't know better, she would have said it was jealousy. "Rach, I'm just worried. I don't want him to hurt you."

"Sam, Finn and I are done, I assure you. He came up to talk to me about-" she didn't say _you_, she couldn't tell him that. "-Quinn."

He raised an eyebrow. "Quinn?"

"Yeah. Anyway, how did the interview go?"

He shrugged. "Well."

She nodded. "Well, they are asleep on the couch, so."

He nodded, before stepping in. "Rachel, I'm lucky to have you."

She smiled, following him into the living room. "So, Princess Rachel huh?"

Sam eyes widened, turning all sorts of shades of red.

* * *

><p>AN

Another filler! I think there will be about four more chapter, give or take a chapter before this ends. That means we figure out what happened! And I like to think that these next chapters will be fairly long.

Thank you for the reviews, please forgive this one for being lame!


	9. Sam: Wouldn't even look at me twice

**A/N**

**Hey ya'll. Once again you are all amazing, thank you so, so, so much for the reviews. You guys make me want to write =)**

**Special shout out to, cereberus angel thank you so much for the kind words and I would be _honored _to have a shout out in your story, thank you! Check out cereberus angel if you haven't, they have an amazing story I spent yesterday reading. Seriously addicting.**

**So, hope you like this chapter and here is some news, this story will be done on chapter 15, POSSIBLY 16 depending on how I want to end it exactly, but most likely 15. And at the end of chapter 15 I have some news to share that you wont want to miss. Things will start to really come together chapter 13 or so, a ways away but the next few chapters will be juicy too.**

* * *

><p><strong>-At the docks-<strong>

_That asshole did it on purpose, _Sam thought while he stood against the biting wind, building up courage.

Finn totally did it on purpose. When Sam left Rachel he remembered he left his Biology notes in his locker, so he turned around to grab them. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the two together, and Finn looked Sam _right _in the eye, then grabbed her hand. It was obviously on purpose.

The emotions that ran through Sam were unexpected, jealousy and anger mostly. He dumped her, like he had any right to come up and grab her hand like he _owned _her or something.

Then like the idiot he was, Sam just stood there, frozen to the spot. A fist held his heart tight and all he could think was _why do I feel like this?_ Sam didn't know that something as stupid as Finnessa grabbing her hand could hurt so much, but Sam remembered;

_He _got to date Rachel.

_He_ got to kiss her.

_He _got to hold her.

_He_ got to share "I love you"'s with her.

He stood in the cold, all of the emotions hitting him like a train. He hated all of the feeling raging inside.

He hated many things at that moment; Finn, how he was just standing there _holding her god damn hand,_ how Finn was doing it to push Sam's button, but most of all he hated that if Finn wanted her back suddenly, she would run into his arms.

Yeah, that hurt most of all.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked around Finn and walked away, leaving Finn with a confused look on his face, but else was new, the kid always looked fricken' confused.<p>

But with adrenaline pumping, Sam's feet started moving and he marched right up to Finn. "What the hell are you doing?"

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Standing?"

"No, with Rachel." _You fucking moron._

"Oh." he said, shrugging. "Talking to her, and dude, do you two have a thing going on?"

"No." _Don't remind me._

"I don't believe you or her, you two hang out all the time and are always together, its weird. You stand, and sit so close. And I'm just warning you right now dude, its not worth it."

"What's not worth it?" Sam could feel his body tense as he thought over and over '_say one thing about Rachel, I fucking dare you. Say something about her and see what happens'._

"Causing drama with Quinn and I. If this is some plan to get us both upset, its not going to work."

"Get over yourself." Sam huffed. "She doesn't want you anymore."

Finn's face didn't change. "Its kind of shitty, you know. We were friends and now you are trying to get in my ex-girlfriends pants-"

Sam didn't know when he lifted his arms, but suddenly he shoved Finn against the locker. "Are you _kidding me?_" he also didn't know if it was the fact that Finn was a hypocrite, or that he just insinuated Sam wanted in Rachels pants, or a mixture, but he lost his temper. "You have a lot of fucking nerve."

Finn shoved him back. "_I _have nerve?"

Sam went to shove him again, but suddenly Puck grabbed him, and Mr. Schue-its like every time there is a fight he is just _there_- grabbing Finn "Knock it off you two!"

"You know what must really suck for you Sam? If I wanted her back, she wouldn't even think twice about you." Sam tore himself away from Puck and stalked off the opposite way, rage slightly blinding him. He should be going to class, but the hell if he does.

"Sam!" he didn't look to Puck, who quickly caught up with Sam. "Dude, what the hell just happened?"

"Finn almost got his ass kicked." Sam snapped, not looking at Puck.

"I'm usually all for that shit, man, but why?" Sam didn't answer, so Puck grabbed his arm, stopping them both. "Dude, talk to me."

Sam sighed, looking at the floor. He could trust Puck, right? It didn't matter, the truth was coming out whether he liked it or not. "He got in my face about Rachel. Said I was only talking to her to upset him and Quinn or get into her pants." he sighed, angrily. "He doesn't fucking own her, or anything."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Do you like her?" Sam sighed again, grasping his hands on his hips to brace himself, looking at the floor.

"Yes." he mumbled.

"I knew it!" Puck collected himself. "Sorry, but anyway. Finn can be an ass sometimes, just ignore him. Be with Rachel and don't let-"

"We're just friends." Sam interupted.

"Right." Puck said. "She likes you too."

Sam looked up, hopefully. "Did she say that?"

"Naw, I just know. Want to skip first period?" Sam nodded, and Puck started walking and Sam followed. "You know, you are usually all into showing a girl you are into, why are you not just declaring your love from her from on top of a lunch table or something?"

Sam had a couple of reasons. "I just figured... that my problem is jumping into something too fast." And he didn't want to create unnecessary drama for her, she just needed a friend, and well, there was no way she could want him and then he would lose her as a friend. While he wanted more, he would not lose her completely. If that meant remaining just friends, he would settle for that.

* * *

><p>The next day before Glee club, Sam waited by Rachels locker while fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He was nervous, because they would soon be doing their duet. It didn't even faze Rachel, another day, another duet for her. But Sam was always nervous before a performance. And then if he messed up, he would be bringing Rachel down too. "Hey."<p>

He looked over his shoulder, seeing Rachel walk around him and to her locker. "Hey. Ready for our duet?"

She smiled a toothy smile. "I am. Are you?" Sam only nodded, humming an answer. Rachel shut her locker and the two walked together to the choir room. Sam would constantly glance over at her, shoulders bumping as they walked so close.

They took their seats next to Puck, and Mr. Schue smiled at all of them. "Now that everyone's here, we can start. Everyone ready to sing their duets?" they all chorused a yes. "Great, who's first?" Rachels hand shot in the air, and Sam, shocked, felt the need to snatch her hand and hold it down. "Okay, Rachel and Sam!"

_Damn it,_ Sam thought, getting up grudgingly. They faced the rest of the Glee club, and Sam swallowed and glanced at Rachel, not a hint of nerves found on her face.

(_Sam_/**Rachel**/_**Both**_)

**"That's how much I love you  
>That's how much I need you<br>And I can't stand you  
>Must everything you do make me wanna smile<br>Can I not like you for awhile?" **

Rachel sang, looking at Sam with a sort of gleam in her eyes. Only because she was performing, he had to remind himself. Sam smiled, taking a step toward her.

"_But you won't let me  
>You upset me girl<br>And then you kiss my lips  
>All of a sudden I forget<br>Can't remember what you did._"

**"But I hate it...  
>You know exactly what to do<br>So that I can't stay mad at you  
>For too long that's wrong.<strong>

**And I hate how much I love you boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>But I just can't let you go<br>And I hate that I love you so."**

By now his nerves melted away, because he was singing with Rachel. Not just going over there lyrics, but really _singing together._ He couldn't stop himself for singing to her, belting out his lyrics looking her right in the eye. For the performance, of course... yeah.

"_You completely know the power that you have  
>The only one makes me laugh<em>

_And I hate how much I love you girl  
>I can't stand how much I need you<br>And I hate how much I love you girl  
>But I just can't let you go<br>But I hate that I love you so."_

"_**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
>And your kiss won't make me weak<br>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
>So you'll probably always have a spell on me.<strong>_"

**"**_**And I hate that I love you so**_  
><strong>And I hate how much I love you boy**_And I hate how much I love you girl._  
><em><strong>I can't stand how much I need you<strong>_  
><strong>And I hate how much I love you boy<strong>/_And I hate how much I love you girl._  
><em><strong>But I just can't let you go<br>And I hate that I love you so**_**.****"**

The two were both out of breath, grinning wildly, and then Sam gaged the reaction of the rest of the Glee club. They looked... shocked. Tina even had her mouth hanging open slightly. But they seemed to recover and all began to clapping.

Sam's grin got bigger, and he looked over at a grinning Rachel. He wasn't yet, but he desperately wanted to fall in love with her.

* * *

><p>After school both were over at Rachels house. She had a textbook in her lap, looking like she was thinking very hard, sitting against her pillows. Sam was laying on his stomach, staring his his math blankly, not the least bit motivated. "Rach."<p>

"Yes?"

"What are you working on?"

He looked at him, over her textbook scowling. "Sam, we talked about this."

"I'm not trying to distract myself!" he defended innocently, smirking. Rachel rolled her eyes, but didn't respond. "Rach."

"_Yes?_"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Literature, Samuel. Get back to work."

"I need help."

Rachel gave an overexagerated sigh. "I'm not falling for that again Sam." They had begun to study with each other, whenever they weren't just hanging or working on their duet. Last time he told Rachel he needed help, he tackled her off the bed.

"I'm being serious." he pouted.

Again, she rolled her pretty little eyes but set her textbook down and crawled over to him slightly, looking down on his problem. "You haven't even started."

"Because I don't get it."

"Its just perpendicular lines Sam. The slope is always going to be an inverse-"

"Are you ticklish?"

"_What?_" he wasn't really listening to her before he asked. To test his question, he poked her in the stomach causing her to jump. "Sam!"

He grinned wickedly. "You are!"

Rachel was about to say something, probably something like 'don't you dare' but he already had her pinned to the bed, tickling her sides. She was laughing, trying to push him off. "Sam! Stop- stop it!" she finally managed to flip him, but they were so close to the edge, he fell off, pulling her with him. Rachel took the opportunity to find out Sam had ticklish sides as well.

He was laughing. "Rachel-knock it off!"

"I can't hear you." she sung. He grabbed her hips, and tickling them and causing her to jump slightly and-

_Oh. _She was way to close to... _him _for comfort in the just friend sense. Thinking quickly, before the blood left his head and- you know- he turned them, causing her to lay on her side facing him. She was panting, smiling. "Well, I hope you've had your fun. Now can we please-"

"Yes, Rach." he grinned, pulling himself then her up. They both sat on the bed and Sam stared at his textbook again. "Did you write a song yet?"

She huffed. "Yeah."

Perking up, he looked at her. "I want to hear it." Rachel groaned. "Please?"

"Fine. But then-"

"I will work." he promised.

She rolled off her bed and inhaled then exhaled. Sam sat up expectantly. "Okay, its called, Only Child."

* * *

><p>"Sam... Are you laughing?" Sam shook his head, refusing to open his mouth. "Sam!"<p>

He swallowed, blinking his eyes several times. "Rachel, you know you're my best friend, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And I love you?"

"Yeah."

"And I would _never _say anything to hurt you?" she didn't answer this time. "Rachel, that was horrible."

Rachel groaned and fell onto her bed, face first. "I'm never going to be able to write a good song!" she mumbled into her sheets.

Sam laid on his side next to her, rubbing her back. "You just need a push. To think about something about something that hurts you and turn it into a song." she didn't say anything. "Come on Rach, I know you can write an awesome song. I completely believe in you."

She rolled over onto her side, facing him. "What could I possibly write about? I don't have anything to write about, I need to just give up."

"No." he said firmly, smiling. "You, Rachel Berry, need to put your heart and soul into something and you will write an amazing song. Because you are a passionate person, I know you can do it."

"Thanks." she said, smiling. "One more time."

"One more time."

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Sam was doing his usual thing by going to find Rachel at her locker, just like every other day. But she wasn't there, for the first time since like, <em>ever. <em>

_No big deal,_ he thought to himself. _I will just wait for her to get here. _Sam leaned against her locker and waited. And waited. And waited. He even texted her, which he really didn't like to do because his dyslexia made it so difficult. "Don't count on her showing up."

Sam's head snapped up as Quinn passed him by. Obviously, he was immediately suspicious. "Why?" she kept walking and he thought the worse(not the complete worse, anyway). "Quinn, what did you do?" he sighed angrily when she rounded the corner and the bell rang. Begrudgingly, he walked to his first hour class where he soon found out what happened.

"_Did you hear? Rachel Berry was crying in the bathroom by the art room. I saw her._" A girl-Jessica?-said behind him. "_Wonder what her deal was._"

"_Oh that's right, you weren't there!_" he friend, who Sam was fairly sure was named Anna.

"_What happened!_" Jessica asked eagerly.

"_Well you know how Quinn Fabray and-_" the talking stopped abruptly, then continued much quieter, but not quiet enough for him not to be able to hear. "_And Evans dated? Well, yeah Berry and him have been all buddy buddy and I guess Quinn is jealous or something-_"

"_But she is dating Finn?_"

"_Yeah, but she hates Rachel. So her being all over her ex pissed her off or something. So anyway, Fabray totally walked up to Rachel this morning and went off on her. She called her Jew Nose and stuff, then told her she was just trying to cause drama and how pathetic she was and stuff._"

"_Oh my God, I can't believe I missed it!_" he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't listen to those two stupid girls gossiping anymore while Rachel was by herself crying. Sam stood up causing the teacher to stop mid-lesson and stare at Sam like he was crazy. He looked around the room and found that they all had the same thoughts.

"Um..." he stuttered. "I um-don't feel good." he ducked his head, face flushing violently and practically ran out of the room, full on sprinting to the bathrooms by the art room. What had gotten into him? He just made an ass of himself, but all he could think was about Rachel, crying in the bathroom just like the day Finn hurt her. And while she was crying, people were probably just walking in and out ignoring her, like she didn't _fucking matter_ or something. What was wrong with people.

Sam slammed the doors open and stumbled into the bathroom. "Rachel?" he called breathlessly.

Rachel was at the sinks, probably staring into the mirror until her burst in, causing her to jump and turn away to look at what caused the noise. She stared at him with wide eyes, and she looked like hell. Her eyes were wet, and red and swollen. She looked like she had been bawling. "S-Sam, what a-are you d-d-doing here?"

"Rachel..." he said softly, panting as he realized how fast he had ran. He walked over to her, unsure of what to do. "I heard some girls talking- Don't listen to any of that Rachel. Quinn-"

"She is so pretty." Rachel said, looking away back to the mirror.

"She's alright." Sam said, walking up to stand by her side.

"She is _gorgeous._ I have a stupid _Jew Nose _and I'm so fat I can only fit in a size four-"

"Did she say that?" Sam asked incredeously. "The Jew Nose thing is the stupidest thing I have every heard, your nose is just fine. You are definitely not fat, Rachel. Just because you're not a size two like her-"

"I'm so sick of being ugly." Rachel said, tears falling freely from her face.

Sam grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You are _not _ugly. Rachel, come on you are so-"

"I'm going to the nurse." she said, pulling away and looking at something past him, avoiding eye contact. "And I'm going home." Sam was about to object, but she went on. "Please, I just want to be alone right now."

Sam sighed, staring at her intently. "At least let me walk you." Rachel nodded, wiping at her eyes. He took her face once again, he didn't care if she pulled away again and wiped her tear stained cheek. They left the bathroom and he walked with her down to the nurse. Once they stood at the door, Sam didn't have time to hug her before she said goodbye, walking through the door.

Sam sighed and made his way to the locker room. No point in going to class.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Sam was filled with determination. He walked over to the table Quinn sat everyday with Finn and some other football players and such. Just as she had done when they were dating when she confronted him about the whole <em>Bieste <em>thing, he would do the same to her. "What the hell is your problem?"

She looked up at him, slightly shocked. "What?"

"Rachel, why would you say those things to her?"

Realization crept her eyes and she smiled slightly. "So she went crying to you-"

Sam rolled his eyes. "She didn't come crying to me, some girls were talking about it. Why do you even care? What has she ever done to you to make you hate her so much?"

"Because she stole my boyfriend." she said, frowning and looking angry. "Last year."

Sam gestured to Finn. "Well, you got him back didn't you? So what the hell is your problem now, huh?" she didn't say anything. "You are so insecure about something from your past you are attacking some helpless girl to make yourself feel better, and I have no idea why you are so freaking insecure but stop taking it out on Rachel. Everyone thinks your pretty, everyone likes you, so stop acting like you have something to be angry about and butt out, okay?"

By now the whole table, and many tables around, went silent and all eyes were on Sam and Quinn. Quinn had wide eyes, her mouth slightly dropped as she stared at him, almost like she was scared. Of what, Sam had no idea, and he couldn't have cared less. But Finn was standing up now. "Hey, lay off my girlfriend alright?"

Sam was close to shoving Finn again for the second time that week when someone got between it. "Hey, how about you sit down Hudson and shut up?" it was Puck. He must have come from the table right next to the one Quinn was at, because most of the New Directions were at the one closest.

Suddenly, Mercedes was up. "Okay, okay, _okay._ Everyone just calm down, let's not start a fight."

Puck sneered at Finn and turned to Sam. "Come on man." the two left the lunch room and wandered the halls. "I heard about what happened with Quinn and Rachel."

"I'm gonna' go see her after school." Sam said.

"I'll come with." Puck said. "We Jews gotta' stick together!"

* * *

><p>After school, Sam and Puck arrived side by side on Rachels doorstep, ringing the door bell. Hiram answered, looking non too please. "Hello sir, we are here to see Rachel."<p>

"She is sick." Hiram said dully. Someone scoffed behind him.

"She is not sick. Come on in boys." Sam smiled at Leroy and walking in, taking off their shoes. "You know where to find her."

"Thanks." the two said, while Leroy and Hiram walked away bickering. Sam and Puck walked up the steps and stood in front of her room, Sam knocking. "Daddy?"

Puck opened the door, even though Sam had planned on just asking if they could come in first, she could have been changing or something. Sam followed and found Rachel on her bed. "What are you two doing here?"

"To see you." Puck said, Sam nodding in agreement. "Jeez, this room gets more pink every time I come here..."

"What do you want?" Rachel snapped impatiently.

Sam sat himself down next to her. "Rachel, you are a pretty girl." she went to interrupt but he laid a firm hand on her leg. "Quinn may be pretty, but she is just normal girl pretty. You are pretty in your different way, special beautiful." she blushed.

"Yeah, you are totally hot." Puck said. "Especially with the Jew Nose, you are bangin'." Rachel rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." Rachel said, but both boys knew she wasn't convinced. But that was okay, because before they got to her house the discussed plan B.

The two boys shared a look, a look of understanding that the next day during Glee club plan B would be executed. If she didn't believe them now, she would soon.


	10. Rachel: Pretty please

**-At the Berry Household-**

Oh no. If Sam wasn't with Noah-_where_ was he?

Rachel sat up, clutching her bed and desperately wishing the room wasn't spinning-why did she even drink? Her heart was going out of control, her anxiety levels reached top _Rachel-Berry-Freak-Out _levels. She stumbled off her bed, looking for her phone then remembered she was holding it. She tried to keep the words from crossing and blending together on her phone while she searched for Sam's number, clicking call.

"_Hey its Sam and I can't_-" Rachel hung up on the voicemail. She had to-

Rachel stopped herself, ungracefully sitting on the floor, purely dizzy. Rachel Berry did not have to do anything, Sam was a _jerk _who didn't care about her and he was selfish and he didn't care about her and she shouldn't care about him.

"_Wait, Rachel no please wait-!_" she shuddered at the memory that happened only hours ago, desperately wanting to believe she was wrong, she heard it wrong, but she didn't it, she heard it with her owns ears.

No matter how much she wanted to hate him, she couldn't. Even if maybe it was fake Sam that she spent those two months with, she loved those two months, and she loved him.

She always thought he was attractive, and maybe she started to get a little crush on him, but the day after Quinn said all those mean things to her, Rachel reached the line right between like and love with Sam, all because of what he did for her that day.

* * *

><p>That morning Rachel stepped out of her dads car, she took a deep breath. Some kids passing by stared at her, and she held her head high as she closed the car door and up the steps to the school. The day passed by uneventful until she got to Glee club.<p>

While Noah was going on to her and Sam about how ridiculous it was that whenever something that got vandalized the school always looked at him first("I mean, I _did_ spray paint the vending machine, but how would they know that?") Mr. Schue came in, looking very grim. "Alright everyone, I have some bad news-"

"Wait, Mr. Schue?" Noah said, sitting up straighter. "Before we get into the bad news, me and Sam want to perform a song." Rachel looked at Sam questioningly, he hadn't mentioned any song to her. But he was looking at the ceiling determidly, almost as if he was avoiding looking at her.

Mr. Schue didn't say anything for a moment, then sighed. "Sure, come on up guys."

The two boys got up, Puck grabbing an electric guitar. Sam cleared his throat, then surveyed the room. "Okay, this song is for someone in this room, and I'm sure you will get who in a second." he looked at Noah, who nodded and began to strum.

**Puck**

"Made a wrong turn, once or twice.

Dug my way out; Blood and fire.

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my, silly life."

Sam stood next to him, not really looking at anyone. Rachel was confused, the song only sounded familiar...

**Sam:**

"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood.  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down.<br>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.  
>Look, I'm still around. "<p>

Rachel felt her jaw drop as she realized what the song was, and Sam smiled, coming to stand in front of her.

**Sam:**

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>like you're less than freakin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,  
>You're freakin' perfect to me."<p>

Her hearts was beating at a million miles an hour as he sang to her, with a smile on his face and she could almost feel like _he meant it_. Everyone in Glee club had dropped jaws, and Quinn had the most visible reaction of all.

**Puck:**

"You're so mean when you talk about yourself; you were wrong.  
>Change the voices in your head; make them like you instead.<br>So complicated, look happy, you'll make it  
>Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game.<br>It's enough; I've done all I can think of.  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same."<p>

By now the rest of the Glee club, save Finn and Quinn, joined in, smiling. Sam grabbed Rachels hands and pulled her to her feet, not letting go.

**Sam:**

"Pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than freakin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing.

You're freakin perfect to me."

Now everyone was singing with their heart, but Sam was the loudest, holding onto her.

**Sam:**

Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby  
>Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than freakin' perfect.  
>Pretty,pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing, you're freakin' perfect to me, yeah.  
>You're perfect, you're perfect<br>Oh pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothin' you're freakin' perfect to me."<p>

As the song closed, everyone was talking but Rachel didn't hear any of them. She looked at Sam, who was grinning, with her mouth slightly opened and soon she was crying because she was so _freakin happy._ She threw herself onto Sam, wrapping her hands around his neck and hugging him as tightly as her tiny muscles could. His large arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she wanted nothing more then to declare her love to him at that moment.

"Thank you, thank you." she said over and over, only to him. He didn't say anything, only held her.

Soon, when the commotion went down, Rachel pulled away and wiped at her eyes shyly. Sam was grinning ear to ear, then led her to her seat and they sat down, staring at Mr. Schue. "That was great guys, really." he said, looking sincere but he had on a sad smile. "But, I have to give the bad news now; We can't sing 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance."

"What? That's stupid, that was like the perfect anthem. Why not?" Noah asked, looking incredulous.

Mr. Schue sighed, fiddling with a paper in his hand. "We have been sent a Cease and Discest letter."

"I bet anything that Coach Sylvester is behind this." Mercedes said bitterly.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Trust me, I know."

"Mr. Schuster, if I may?" Rachel said, raising her hand. She didn't wait for him to acknowledge her. "I believe this is a blessing in disguise. Maybe we can, like I had earlier suggested, do Original Songs for Regionals-"

"All in favor of voting Rachel down again?" Santana asked, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, Quinn spoke up, smiling. "I think Rachel is right. We work best under pressure."

The whole room got silent, everyone staring at Quinn, until Rachel said, "_What?_"

"You agree with _Rachel?_" Santana asked, looking doubtful.

Quinn laughed. "Why, is that weird?"

"Yes." Sam said suddenly from next to Rachel, staring daggers at Quinn. "It seems kind of suspicious."

Finn, as oblivious as he always is, was smiling. "I think we should do Original Songs too!"

"I am up for it." Noah said.

"Me too." Sam said, looking away from Quinn. Rachel was positively _beaming _as slowly everyone agreed, practically bouncing in her seat.

Mr. Schue sighed, a smile playing on his lips. "Looks like we are doing Original Songs!"

* * *

><p>"Oh no this is going to <em>horrible.<em>" Rachel said, power walking to her locker with dread pulsing through her. Sam jogged to keep up with her.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "Rachel, stop walking so fast-"

Rachel stopped abruptly, turning on her heel and facing him. Her stop was so sudden he almost plowed right through her, instead coming to a quick stop. "Samuel, I am a horrible song writer, you heard my last song! You even laughed. I mean, I still kept pushing for an Original Song but now that it is here and everyone wants to do it they are going to expect me to write a _good _song which I am apparently incapable of because my writing ability is inadequate-"

Rachel was cut off by Sam placing his hands on her shoulders and kneeling to her eye level(which meant he had to bend over quiet low), and looked her in the eye. They were right in the middle of the hall and people gave them annoyed looks as they walked around them, but Sam didn't seem to notice. "Rachel, I know you have the ability to write a good song. You are so passionate and filled with so much emotion, all you have to do is tap into that, Rach. I believe in you, I _know _you can-"

Sam didn't get to finish, because suddenly a wall of blue ice hit them both, the feeling equivalent to being slapped with an iceberg. The slushy stung as it hit Rachel, who was horrified at this point. "Get a room, lady lips." a voice sneered, already dissapearing. She knew by the voice that it was a football player named Damien Henkeymeyer. The passer byers hardly seemed to notice. Rachel opened the eyes she had shut tightly on impact and stared up at Sam with wide eyes.

"Oh God Sam I am so-"

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, face clear of all emotion.

Rachel shook her head. "Sam, I'm fine but-"

"We should clean up." Sam said blankly. Rachel agreed and stopped by both their lockers to grab clothes, then to the bathrooms on the other side of school that was hardly used. Rachel was washing her hair in the sink.

"This is my fault, I-"

"How?" Sam asked. His lack of emotion was starting to become unsettling.

"They did that because you were with me-"

"Hey." Sam said, coming up next to her on by the sink. She shut the water off and grabbed a towel she had in her locker, trying to dry off some of her hair, or at least make it semi damp. "Don't apologize, its not your fault, okay?" his tone was soft and he was actually smiling. "Its not like I haven't been slushied before."

Rachel didn't respond, just bit her lip and nodded. "Here." she said, taking the towel and wiping his face. His smile became more warm, and more sincere, making Rachels stomach squeeze.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, Rachels hair was almost dry, and she was at her locker grabbing her things when someone came up behind her. She turned and gasped, instantly pulling her hands in front of her face, shielding herself from impact. It was Damien Henkeymeyer. When nothing happened, she looked at him. "I'm sorry, Rachel."<p>

For a moment, they both stared at each other until Rachel intelligantly responded, "_Huh?_"

He looked down at his feet, sighing as if he was annoyed. "I'm _sorry _I slushied you, okay?"

Rachel continued to stare at him, dumbfounded. "Oh...? Okay?"

Suddenly he was speeding off, leaving Rachel stunned. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and realizing it was a trick, she screamed and jumped waiting for impact. "Woah, its me!" Rachel sighed dramatically, placing a hand over her heart and looking at Sam. "You okay there?" she made a noise of annoyance. "Hey, what was Damien saying to you?"

She looked at him for a moment. "I think he was apologizing..."

Sam chuckled. "You seem surprised."

"Color me surprised." Rachel muttered.

"Hey, maybe he is a nice guy deep down." Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe he was persuaded."

Rachel was too shocked to contemplate if their was a hidden answer in that statement and suggested they both get home.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the Berry Household-<strong>

Rachel was in a panic, she couldn't sit there, who knew what was going with Sam? With liquid courage in her veins, she stood up, knowing she had to find him and let him know what a jerk he was, and how much she didn't care.

Leaning on her desk, she thought hard. Where would Sam be? And it hit her right away, she knew where exactly he was, and pulled out her phone.

"_Yes, Rachel?_" Noah answered.

"I need you to help me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Behold the lamest ending ever. This chapter was just... I don't even. Filler, I guess. I swear I will make it up to you in the last five chapters! The next last chapters will be long, so yeah be prepared I guess? Ha.**

**Thank ALL OF YOU for the amazing reviews. Gosh, I don't even know what to say!**


	11. Sam: My family dysfunction

**A/N**

**HEY I GOT TWITTER. twitter search Molly334**

**I can't believe you guys actually liked the last chapter! Mind. Blown. But seriously, thank you so much for the reviews, and the positive feedback. **

**Anyone see the last episode of Glee? And all in favor of this 'new surprise' couple? I am! It may not be Samchel, but I like it =D**

**So, anyway, in ****this chapter****, things get dark, taking a bad turn a little. We are going to find out more about Sam this and next chapter. I haven't went into his home life much since the second chapter, so this one is... a doozy. I hope this is okay, for some reason I just don't feel satisfied with it and it seems bad, so let me know!**

**I would also like to say, if it seems like I jump around randomly in the story, ei the beginning of the story complete different then the rest or vice versa, its because I do. You see, I write a 'scene' one day, and by the next day I'm completely focused on some cool idea I had I forget what I wrote but assume it was cool.**

**This is what happened in this chapter, a cool idea hit me and yeah, you will be able to tell.**

* * *

><p>Sam had only been slushied once before, when he joined Glee. And this would make the <em>second <em>time he was slushied. The worst part was the horrified look on Rachels face, like it was _her fault _or something.

It wasn't a secret the Rachel was slushied a few times a week, but this was the first time he saw it happen, and obviously he was ticked automatically. Honestly, who thought they looked so tough throwing a slushy in the face of a _100 lb 5 foot 2 girl?_ The guy was almost literally twice her height, and had to be at least twice her weight. Seriously, who felt better about themselves doing something like that? Its like stepping on an ant and patting your back for being the biggest warrior in the land.

This was going to end, of course. He would be damned if Rachel had to be spare clothes with her all the time 'just in case'.

As soon as he cleaned up, he skipped fourth period to go the locker room. It seemed like he was skipping classes a lot lately, but its not like his parents would care.

Hoping to catch Damien before he went to gym, Sam was lucky that he was there, alone. "Hey, Henkemeyer."

Damien looked up, smirking when he saw Sam. "Good to see you cleaned up, lady face."

Sam stopped a foot away from him, staring him in the eyes with determination, to show he meant business. "Let's be frank; I don't care if you slushy me, you can slushy me all you want, just leave Rachel alone."

He snorted. "_Leave Berry alone?_ Fat chance."

"I'm not _asking_." Sam said, wearing the face of a poker player. "You are not going to slushy Rachel again, and you are going to go up to her at the end of the day and _apologize._"

Damien started laughing as if Sam had told him a hilarious joke. "You are a funny guy, Evans. Like hell I'm going to apologize. What are you gonna' do, kick my ass? I can take you."

"Good thing he isn't alone." behind Damien, Puckerman stepped out from behind the lockers, and the look on Damiens face was terror at its finest.

Oh yeah, that's right, he told Puck what happened. It was Pucks idea to come, and Puck who knew his fourth period class. "What are you doing here, Puckerman?"

"Reinforcement. Now, unless your deaf, you heard exactly what my friends Evans said, so you are going to _stop _throwing slushies in Rachels face, and you will apologize."

"Like hell I'm apologizing!" Damien said, his face matching his dark red hair. He looked nervously between Sam and Puck.

Puck sighed dramatically, looking at Sam and nodding. Both boys grabbed an arm and threw Damien up against the locker. Puck leaned in close to his ear. "Remember when we were _best friends _in Junior High?" Damien went white, and he nodded. "And do you remember that incident in eighth grade?" he didn't nod this time, just looked more horrified. "Well, if you don't want that getting out, you _will _agree to our terms.

Sam gave Puck an odd look; Puck had said he had a 'secret weapon' that he apparently knew would work, but he wouldn't tell Sam what it was. Letting go, Sam watched Damien get even redder. Punching his locker, he said, "This _sucks!_"

"I'm glad we have come to an agreement. Remember, at the end of the day you are saying sorry, and I want it to be _sincere._ Capeche?"

"Whatever, fine." Damien said, grabbing his gym bag. "I have to go, _later _douchebags."

When Damien was gone, Puck looked at Sam smugly, looking satisfied. "What happened in eighth grade?"

Puck turned away. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out. Let's just say Damiens _twisted._"

* * *

><p>Sam would never have thought that so much could change in the short time span of two months. First of all, he became friends with Rachel Berry, which a day before he first talked to her, or even an hour before, he would have never considered it. Never the less fall for her, and fall hard.<p>

Sure, she was a diva, but there was something about the way she hotly talked about something that didn't matter in Sams world that she felt so passionate about, he would just smile and listen. Her bossiness didn't even bug him, either. Sure, she liked things done her way or no way, but everyone had ticks and that was her, and Sam wasn't bothered by it in the least. It wasn't like she told him what to do, like Quinn.

He also never expected to become close friends with Puck, but when he wasn't chillin' with Rachel, he was playing Call of Duty at Puck's house. He may have been best friends with Rachel, but it was nice to have that guy break.

Oh, and he went from only being slushied twice in the span of a few months to every other day. Damien, assumedly, was so pissed at Sam he painted a target on Sams back which sucked, but at least they left Rachel alone.

"Its weird." Rachel was saying one afternoon, while they were at the docks. They started to go to the dock more and more often, usually just sitting and talking or studying. Sam was laying down with his arms under his head like a pillow while he stared up at the sky. When she spoke up, he turned his head to look at her, propped up against one of the dock legs with a note book in her lap.

"What is?" he asked.

"I was only slushied _once _this whole week. And then Damien apologizing to me, that was extremely out of character."

Sam shrugged. "Probably had a change of heart."

She looked skeptical. "_Or _he is playing it cool until a giant ambush."

Sam burst out laughing. "Paranoid, much?"

"You would be too." she murmured, writing something down in her notebook, hair blowing in her face gently as the wind picked up.

"Is that your song." she nodded. "Let me read what you got so far."

"Nope, you are going to have to wait until Regionals." Sam's jaw dropped in mock shock. "I think I'm actually onto something, so you are just going to have to wait and see."

Sam pouted playfully. "Fine, I hope I don't die or something before that."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No need to be dramatic, Samuel."

"Says Rachel." he mumbled. She didn't seem to hear him, just scribbled something down in her book. "The curiosity is killing me."

"Too bad." she said. She shut her book and sighed in a sort of relief. "So, how are your classes?"

"Fine, _mom._" he teased, even though it was technically untrue because she cared more about his grade then his mom, and seeing how his mom didn't care about his grades at all he was sure the homeless man down the street care more about them too.

Again, she rolled her eyes. "Are you getting you homework done?"

"Yes_ Rachel_." he said, laughing. He looked at her notebook, feeling the urge to snatch it and run. Suddenly, he sat up. "Do you think its hot enough to go swimming yet?"

She snorted. "Its seventy and windy out, I doubt its warm enough to go swimming."

Sam frowned. "Lame."

After another hour of just talking, and Sam telling Rachel all about the Thor movie, he took her home and then went home to his trailer.

Stacy was at a friends house, which both her and Cody suddenly did more often then before. This was probably because they got full meals and didn't have to be around their parents. But Cody was still there, and to Sams surprise, so was his dad.

Sam hated it when his dad was at home, for obvious reasons. "But _Stacy _got to go to her friends house!" Cody was saying.

His dad was bleary eyed, his blonde hair fussed up. "She didn't even ask to go." he slurred. "Sam, give me yer' keys." he said, suddenly noticing Sam there.

Sam snorted. "No way, your drunk."

Todd Evans stood tall, stumbling slightly and looking at Sam. "I said, give me yer' keys boy."

"You're a drunk, I'm not giving you my keys. You can go find a bus." Sam said firmly, holding his ground. It was rare when Sams dad was even home, but when he was the two men would _always _fight.

"Are you disrespecting me?" Todd asked.

"Well I don't know, _Todd. _Its not like I respected you in the first place." Suddenly his dad grabbed Cody's arm, twisting it and causing a terrified little boy to scream in pain. In less then a heartbeat, Sam jumped across the kitchen and slammed Todd into the fridge, who still didn't let go of Cody. In fact, he began to twist harder, causing Cody to scream more.

Sam, grabbing his dad by the collar, drew a fist back and punched him in the jaw. Todd let go of Cody, who dropped to the floor crying in pain. Not taking being punched by his son well, threw him into the stove. "_You son of a bitch!_"

"Fuck you!" Sam responded, jumping up and lunging at his dad again.

"Stop! _Stop, stop!_" a hysterical voice cried, jumping in between them. Todd responded by shoving her out of the way.

"Stay out of it, Diana! Sam decided to put on his big boy pants. Think you can take me boy?"

"Seeing as how you are a drunk slob, then yeah, I am positive I could take you." Sam said heartlessly. How was this far, no one he knew acted like this with their father.

"Big words, _little man_." Sam glared at him.

"That is enough!" Diana snatched Sams keys off the counter and threw them at her husband. "You can leave!"

"Fine by me!" he shouted back, storming out of the trailer. Diana didn't even look at Cody, running out of the room and sobbing.

Sam, pissed about his car being taken, rushed over to Cody who was crying. "Are you okay?"

"I can't move my arm!" he sobbed.

Sam swore. He had to get his brother to a hospital, for all he knew his arm was broken now. But his dad had his car. Standing up, he called the only person who could help.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the hospital was silent. Rachel kept giving side glances to Sam, who's face was blank of emotion while he stared out the windshield. Rachel sped the whole way there, which he has never seen her do before.<p>

Cody was in the back, crying and cradling his hand. Rachel pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and parked into the emergency area. Sam was out of the car as soon as she put the car in park, opening the back door and grabbing Cody, carrying him bridal style. Rachel ran to follow him as he walked to the front doors.

He didn't think ahead well, because what was he supposed to say when they asked _what happened?_ How else did someone twist their arm until it broke? He couldn't say he fell, because he had bruise marks all over his arm. Maybe they wouldn't ask?

Of course they would ask. Especially if its a little kid.

Sam was suddenly standing at the front counter, a panicked nurse staring at him. "I think my brother broke his arm."

"Come back here with me." she said.

"What should I-" Rachel said, speaking for the first time.

"Come with." Sam said, following the nurse. She led them to a room close by. The next few moments passed by in a blur, Cody had to hold still, they had to X-ray, then look at it, then move it which caused him to cry.

The nurse had brought in a doctor with her as soon as they brought Cody in, Dr. Lopez. After he inspected the arm himself he looked at Sam. "His shoulder has been dislocated, but I doubt the bones are broken. However that means I'm going to have to pop it back in." Sam winced, remembering when he had dislocated his arm during football practice at his old school. One of his friends popped it in for him, and he couldn't remember a time when he was in more pain. "You said you were his brother?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm going to have to talk to you, privately." he said, looking stern. Sam knew it, he was gonna' ask.

Sam glanced at Rachel, who looked away from him and walked over to Cody, kneeling down and brushing his long blonde hair out of his eyes, comforting him. Sam followed the doctor out of the room and the stood by the door in the hallway. "Look," he started. "This can go one of two ways; I can go get the social worker, or you can tell me what happened. A little boy just had his arm ripped from his socket and obviously not because he fell."

The way Dr. Lopez talked to Sam made him feel extremely guilty, even though he didn't do anything. Sam was frozen, having an inward battle. He couldn't lie, this guy wasn't stupid. After a few moments of silence, Sam inhaled and didn't look at the doctor. "It was my dad."

* * *

><p>The next few hours passed by in a blur. It was almost midnight, but, as the doctor put it, this is a case of abuse and neglect, and Sam wasn't eighteen, he couldn't let them leave. The police came, taking statements from both Sam and Cody, and also Rachel. He couldn't help but feel bad for dragging her into it she seemed so <em>anxious. <em>He hadn't told her the whole story, so her eyes got wider and wider while he told the police officer the story.

They picked up Stacy and brought her to Sam while they took pictures of Cody's arm. She was tired, so the nurse got her settled into a chair for her to sleep in.

After they took Cody's pictures, they told Sam to take off his shirt and turn around. He did so, only now feeling how sore his back was and heard Rachel gasp. He didn't think it was that bad.

Apparently it was. They showed him in the mirror and there were two large, black imprints of the stove on his back, formed into bruises. The doctors made him get an X-ray to see if anything was cracked or bruised.

They had been at the hospital for a total of five hours, and Rachel refused to leave. People came in and out of the tiny room they were all piled into, and for the first time it was just him, his siblings, and Rachel alone.

Sam was staring at his shoes, lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, he felt dainty fingers wrap themselves up in his hand. "Are you okay?'

"Yeah." he said, not looking at her. She scooted closer to him.

"Sam." she said, causing him to look up and stare into her brown eyes.

"I don't really know what I am feeling." he admitted. "But, I just can't believe you're still here."

"Its nothing."

He shook his head. "No, its a huge something. You have been here this whole time supporting us and being compassionate, keeping me leveled headed when I feel like I can't do this." he swallowed. "I will never be able to show you how thankful I am."

He wiped at his eyes. "Sam, what's wrong?"

And then the tears came. "I'm supposed to be able to protect them, and I couldn't even do that right."

"Sam, this is _not _your fault." she said firmly. "You did everything right." Sam couldn't respond, because he reached the point of breakdown. It wasn't just that night.

It was every night since the day he was born. The neglect, starving, never having a nice home, having to become an adult at twelve years old when Stacy was born because his parents wouldn't do their jobs. He had to miss out on a lot of things, rather because he physically couldn't or he was too scared to leave them alone. Todd Evans took out his drunken rages out on Sam, never hitting him, but being emotionally abusive. Especially when he started to do bad in school because of his dyslexia. And his mother just stood by while the whole house fell apart.

One time when he was ten, his dad made him stand in front of the house in only his boxers and a sign that said, "I'm stupid" because he thought that was _hilarious._ Then their were the constant taunts where he told Sam how fat he was, how ugly he was.

He hated his dad. _Hated _him. And he was a horrible person, because aren't you supposed to love your family no matter what?

Its not like he knew any family other then his parents either. It was like he was drowning and no one was there to pull him out of the waters. Teachers at school always turned a blind eye, everyone just told themselves he was okay. All he wanted was for some to see things weren't alright, he was depressed as a _child_, learning from his father that he should hate himself, leading to the body dysmorphia.

So these are the things that caused Sam to ball in the hospital room. He didn't remember how but his arms were under Rachels arms as he clung to her desperately, while she held him and told him things like how _great _he was and how _brave._

He began to recant stories of his childhood of things his dad as done. He wanted to tell her everything, and while he wouldn't be able to do that that night, he could tell her _something._

* * *

><p>An hour after the breakdown, Sam sat slumped in a chair with Rachel sitting next to him, holding his hand. The door opened and the social worked he met earlier walked in. Her name was Lilah Carey.<p>

"Okay, I have some things to go through with you, Sam. Your dad has been arrested and is currently being held in the county jail. We are looking into your mother, but you will not be staying with her. We found your aunt Jean and she is on her way-"

"I don't have an aunt." Sam interupted, sitting fully erect now.

Lilah raised her eyebrow. "You do, your dads sister."

"He never mentioned a sister." Sam said, in disbelief. "Are you sure...?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. And from the sounds of it she didn't know you had two younger siblings." she said, her eyes flickering to the sleeping figures.

Sam wasn't sure what to say, his mouth open from shock. Then all of the sudden the door opened, a skinny, tall women with long blonde hair and brown eyes stood in the doorway. She looked to be around Mr. Schue's age. Her eyes landed on Sam, and he couldn't describe the look on her face. Sadness? Something like that. Lilah turned around. "Oh, you must be Jean."

"Yeah." she said.

Lilah stood up. "Well I am going to grab some paper work, you two... talk, okay?" she said, looking between the two, who were staring at eachother.

"Sure." Jean said.

"I should go to." Rachel said, standing up. Before Sam could object, she said, "I'm just going to grab coffee, I will be right back.

The two girls left and Jean reluctantly came to sit in front of him. For a moment, no one said anything. "God, you have grown. I haven't seen you since you were born."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "How come I don't know about you."

Jean frowned. "Me and Todd got into a fight, about his drinking. Long story short, we yelled and he forbade me to ever see my nephew. He cut off all ties to me." she said. "That's all I can really tell you. Sam, if I had the smallest _idea _how bad it had gotten, I would have been here in a heartbeat." she grabbed his hand, shocking Sam. "This is my fault, and I am going to help you kids."

Sam didn't say anything for a while. He just clasped her hand back, to his own surprise. He felt hope, hope in a person he didn't even know. "Thank you."

"I'm here for you." she replied.

He pulled away. "I'm still... I'm still in shock, if you will... excuse me..." he mumbled, standing up and walking out of the room. He simply walked around, trying to clear his head, make things make sense again. He was so confused, he didn't know what to feel. All of his feelings hit him at once and it was like all the feelings in the world were fighting over to take over his body.

But he knew one thing; Things might be okay soon.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the dock-<strong>

Sam pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it over his stuff. Adrenaline was pumping through him, he was ready, he was going to do this. It was a bit dark to say, but he was excited. Just a little cold to forget, that's all.

He inhaled deeply, surveying the water. All he could think about the hell his life had fallen into lately, contradicting the motionless water. Just a week ago he found out he had an aunt. He found out quickly that she was a free spirit who wore her heart on her sleeve, putting all her emotions out on the table and told you what she was feeling when she was feeling it.

It was weird to him, he was still getting used to it because she always wanted to know what was up in his life, how his day was, and what he was _feeling. _He wasn't used to that, so he sometimes withdrew from her, but slowly and surely he was coming around.

With one last breath, Sam took a running start, then jumped.

"_SAM!_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So watcha think? Is the ending(with Jean, not the dock) too abrupt? Advice please! =D**

**The next 'Sam' chapter we will come back to this little story with Jean. But next, we see whats going on with Rachel(or something, I may have planned the rest of the chapters but the next one is the only one I have no idea what I'm doing)**


	12. Rachel: Somewhere only we know

**A/N**

**Awesome reviewers are awesome =D**

**We are getting pretty close to the BAM. Or, as Cerebus Angel put it two chapters ago, the lid is about to pop. And I would like to say yes, yes it is.**

**And if you follow my Twitter(if you don't, you totally should: Molly334) then you saw I wrote about having a so awesome idea about what to do next. Its pretty awesome, I can't wait to show you guys =D**

* * *

><p><strong>-At the Berry Household-<strong>

Rachel had downed an entire water bottle before she pulled on her shoes and jacket. Pocketing her phone, she stared out her window until a sleek black car pulled up on her curb.

She swung her legs over the edge of her window, carefully. She inhaled and slid down to her patio roof, then slid off that, holding onto the edge with her hands. However, she was a _little _tipsy yet so her fingers slipped and she fell butt first into the grass. Groaning, she stood up and ran to the car, opening the door and crawling in. "Nice."

"Shut up Noah." she mumbled, putting on her seat belt. Noah smirked, putting the car into drive and pulled away from her house. She prayed her dads would still be asleep, and not even miss her being gone.

"So, would you like to tell me what happened at the party?" he asked.

"Nope." she replied, staring out the window.

"That's cool. You know, I only turned down my first opportunity to get in Laurens gigantic jeans-" _Ew_. "-And drive to pick you up in the middle of the night. But you're right, I totally don't deserve an explanation at all."

Rachel sighed, knowing he had a point. But she couldn't tell him. "I'm sorry Noah, thank you for coming to get me, but can I... Can I just tell you tomorrow? Please? I promise I will."

He stared at her for a moment, then turned his eyes back to the road. "Fine. It better be damn good."

_Depends on you definition of 'good', _she thought to herself. She leaned her head on the window, willing things to stop tilting back and forth as if she were on a boat. The car motion didn't make her feel less sick. "Are you sure he will be here?"

"I'm positive."

* * *

><p>Rachel was tapping her fingers against the coffee cup while she waited, her mind wandering off. She hadn't slept in over forty-eight hours, but she didn't need the caffiene to keep her up. The shock of everything did that for her. "Rachel."<p>

She gave a slight start, then laughed it off and looked at Stacy. "Yeah?"

"What's that taste like?" she asked with curious blue eyes.

Rachel thought a moment. "Like coffee."

Stacy started to giggle. "Well _duh. _Can I have a try?"

Rachel sighed, but handed the small girl the cup. "You won't like it." Stacy took a large drink then spit it out right into the grass and Rachel started to laughing.

"No fair let me try Stacy!" a small Cody cried, grabbing the drink from her and had the same reaction. "This is gross! Why do grown ups drink it?"

Rachel laughed again, taking the cup from him. "You acquire a taste for it."

Cody swung his feet, his little legs too short to reach the ground. "I don't know what that means." he said.

The three sat on a park bench while children ran around. "Why don't you guys go play?"

The two looked at her with large eyes. "_Can we?_" Stacy asked.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Of course, its why I brought you here."

Neither moved, just stared at her, then the park, then her again. They looked entirely unsure of what to do. "But we... How..." Cody struggled for words, suddenly looking frustrated with himself.

"You just go and play. Make some friends." Rachel put on a smile for him. "So go, play!"

The two looked at each other, then with bright smiles, jumped off the bench and ran off to the playground, running so fast as if they were scared Rachel would change her mind and make them sit back down. Rachels fake smile dropped and she frowned. Their parents sure did a number on them.

Sam was with his Aunt, him having to get their stuff out of the house and trying to sit everything they owned into his car. Then he remembered they didn't have a lot of things and started to laugh darkly. Rachel opted to take his siblings out to the park while him and Jean packed their things up. He would be by soon to bring them to the new house they would be staying with("Woah, a _house_." he had said.).

It didn't take Stacy and Cody to find their own friends, playing and screaming and smiling and just being a kid. It was good, they deserved it.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice said in her ear. Rachel smiled.

Without turning, she said, "No."

Suddenly Sam was sitting next to her, looking worn. He looked _old_, which is not something any teenage boy should be described as. "I didn't realize how little us three had until we packed up all of our stuff into boxes." Rachel didn't know what to say, so she grabbed his hand, which was something she did a lot lately. His large bear hands wrapped themselves around her dainty ones.

"Did you see the house?" she asked finally.

He shook his head. "Nope, not yet. She put our stuff in her car and I came to get you guys."

"Would you like to go now?" she asked, tilting her head.

He was silent for a moment, then sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Cody and Stacy ran into the house with excitement, but Sam hung back, staring at the house. He looked so unsure, so uncomfortable. "Come on." Rachel urged, tugging on his arm. Reluctantly, he walked with her inside of the house. She watched as his eyes traveled everywhere, studying the house.<p>

Jean was in the kitchen, a large smile when she saw them. "Hello you two! Come in, come in!" she rushed over to them, pulling them more into the house. It was jut a small nice house, but Rachel guessed that to Sam it was a mansion compared to the trailer.

Jean was incredibly nice, but Rachel felt embarrassed when she looked at Rachel and smirked like she knew something was up.

The whole day they unpacked and got everyone settled in. Sam was on edge and tensed, Rachel knew the whole thing had been hard for him, so much change in such a short time span. But the kids were running around having the time of their lives, so at least that was good.

Sometimes Jean would try to lay a hand on Sam, whether it be his shoulder or just make a gesture toward him, Sam would flinch, and it was obvious. Jean would pull back and mutter an apology, and Sam would look embarrassed. But Rachel liked Jean, she had so much positive energy surrounding her, it was hard not to be pulled in. It was just something about her.

By the end of the day, Rachel fell onto Sam's bed, exhausted. Sam sat near her, staring out the window. "Do you like her?" he asked.

Rachel gave him a curious look. "Well, yeah I do. But do _you?_"

"Yeah." he said, nodding. "I do like her."

She smiled. "That's good."

Sam shrugged. "I guess." after a moment, he added, "I saw my dad today."

Rachel sat up. "You did? What happened? Did you talk to him? Did he-?"

Sam turned to look at her, the look on his face stopping her. He was so handsome. He was smiling at her. "They asked me if I would like to talk to him, and I said yeah. So they took me to his cell and he looked so _pathetic _in there. When he saw me..." Sam paused, remembering. "He yelled. Told me he was going to kill me once he got out." Rachel gasped. "It was just my dad being my dad, Rachel. I'm not concerned."

"What did you say to him?" she asked, getting closer to him.

"I told him to go to hell." Sam shrugged. "Said I wasn't scare of him. All that stuff." he wrapped an arm around Rachels shoulder. "Thank you Rachel."

"Of course." she said, laying a head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The next day at Glee club, they started rehearsing for Loser Like Me. Everyone seemed to find out about Sam, giving him hugs and pats on the shoulder. Sam didn't seem to like the comfort, but just smiled.<p>

"When do I get to hear your song?" Sam asked her when they were taking a break.

"Not until Regionals." she grinned. "Only Mr. Schue, Tina, and Brittany have heard it."

Sam groaned. "You're killing me, Rach!"

Rachel was excited to see Sam's reaction to Get It Right. She just hoped he liked it.

The next few days were hell as they began to get ready for Regionals. Between homework, going to Sam's everyday, and practice, Rachel was exhausted. She had come accustom to taking naps at Sam's house while he played video games. He told her he didn't mind.

Cody and Stacy were settling in magnificently. They were detached from their home life, absolutely falling in love with Jean. She played with them, took them to the park, and loved them right back.

Jean was always nice to Rachel, stuffing her with baked goods until Rachel felt she might burst. She still tried showing love to Sam, and he was getting used to it.

And then, out of nowhere Rachel found her feelings for Sam get more intense. Like, more intense then ever before. She tried to ignore them, but he certainly didn't help.

Like two days before Regionals, he suddenly started playing with her hair and saying how soft it was, combing his fingers through it.

She was trying to finish her homework but she couldn't concentrate with him practically soothing her while playing with her hair. And then he would smile at her, and _jeez_ she didn't care what other people said, she loved those lips.

He also became very cuddly, hugging her all the time or touching her leg. She chalked it up to the shock of what that is his move. But when he held her close for a long amount of time she felt like she was in heaven.

But she stayed focus on Regionals, no boy could get in the way because it was a stepping stone in her journey to Broadway.

Then the day to get on the bus came.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the Berry household-<strong>

Scratch that.

**-In Noah's car-**

"I can't take this anymore." Noah said suddenly. "Will you just admit to me you like Sam already, I mean for fu-"

"I like Sam." Rachel deadpanned.

"That easy?" Noah asked, shocked. Rachel shrugged. "So, you like him a lot, huh?"

"Yeah." Rachel said. "He was special."

"Was?" she didn't respond. _I thought he was special._

Noah sighed. "It sucks seeing you two like this. Whatever happened, I hope its about to get fixed. You two have like, got something between you. And I don't mean to sound gay or anything-"

"Noah!"

"Sorry, not gay. I mean _lame_ or anything, but you two have something special. Everyone can see it." Rachel almost scoffed. If he only had heard what Sam said hours ago. "And I can tell you really like him. And I know he-"

"Right here." she said, pointing to an upcoming parking lot. Without a word, Noah pulled in and parked, beginning to take off his seatbelt. "No, its fine, I want to go alone. I will find a way home or something." she said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, then began to climb out. Noah didn't say anything while she closed the door. She took a deep breath and followed the familiar trail to the dock, the place they had always went. The place that had been special to them. But now all it would ever hold were bitter memories.

The dock came into view and she saw... _Sam?_ Well that she had expected, what she hadn't expected was him shirtless, standing at the edge of the dock, then took a step forward and- _what the heck was he doing?_ "_SAM!_" she yelled right before his head disappeared in the water.

Forgetting she was supposed to hate him, she broke out into a full sprint and stupidly jumped in after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Yeah, this was supposed to be muuuuch longer, as I had promised. But I just wanted to show what was up with Sam and what Rachel thought of it. Trust me, you will forgive the shortness for what I have in store next time, I promise you will be pleased ;D**


	13. Sam: I'm beginning to see the light

**A/N**

**Two in one day? HOLY CRAP.**

**That right, if you are getting this update today, go back and read the last chapter k =D I hope no one who read the last one already gets confused bby updates...**

**So yeah, I hope this makes up for last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sam was adjusting to his new home life. He had only been with Jean for a week, but he was finally able to relax when he got 'home', no longer constantly tense. He was able to let his guard down for once, with a happy guardian and constant full meals.<p>

But on the day he had to leave for Regionals, he felt bad. For like, a day he would be leaving Jean alone with Cody and Stacy, feeling as if somehow it was still his responsibility to watch after them. "Are you sure? I'm not going to get back until really late."

Jean waved her hand. "_Yes,_ Samuel. I am perfectly able to watch them for the night. Its kind of what I'm supposed to do." she started to cut vegetables, and Sam hurried to help her.

He blushed. "No, I don't mean it like that. I just mean, well, I don't know. I feel bad for leaving them with you and all, like..."

Jean saved him the embarrassment of not knowing what to say. "Really, its fine. I like them, and they like me. They are well behaved, I am their aunt, I don't mind in the least. Go have fun at Regionals. You might even see us there." she smiled.

Sam raised an eyebrow. Do normal families do that? "You don't have to." he said.

"I want to. I also want to see you sing."

"Well, I don't really have a solo or anything." he said.

"Oshposh." she said, Sam assumed it was a word she made up. She used it when she didn't think a certain detail didn't matter. "I want to go. Rachel has a song, right?"

He laughed. "Rachel is our star. She _always_ has a song. She even wrote it." he said proudly, cutting up the peppers.

Jean smiled, more to herself. "How sweet. Maybe you two will sing for me sometime. But, I digress. You might see us there."

"Only if you want." he blushed.

She looked at the clock, then swatted at his hands. "You better get going, or you will be late for the bus." she took the knife. "Now go, go!" he laughed then picked up his bag, running to his car.

When he got to school, he sprinted toward the buses, because he was running late slightly. Everyone was just getting on and he stepped on the bus. "Thank God, you had us worried." Mike said when he saw him.

"Sorry." Sam laughed, making his way toward a certain brunette and plopping down next to her. She looked up in surprise. "Hey."

"There you are." she said. "You had us scared! We were just about to start calling you."

"Well I'm here now." he smiled. He looked up, just to look around and found a pair of green eyes on him. Quinn was staring at him, and when their eyes connected, she didn't look away right away. She held his gaze for a moment, then turned away. _That's weird,_ he thought.

"Good." she smiled back. "Nervous?"

He shrugged. "Not yet. You?"

Rachel laughed. "_Me? _Please, I never get nervous." she smirked proudly. "I am perfectly confident in my performance abilities, I don't get the jitters."

"Well, what if you sneeze or trip or something?" he asked curiously.

Her eyes narrowed. "I wont."

"Yeah, but what if you do?" She didn't say anything, but her eyes got wider. "Er, nevermind."

Great, now he had Rachel Berry nervous.

...

The rest of the ride, Rachel prattled on about her dreams in New York while Sam listened. He couldn't have been more then happy for her and her big dreams, but he couldn't help but feel a little down when he thought about how he didn't have any. Nothing tangible, anyway. What _could _he do?

He pushed those feelings down, he could wait until senior year to worry about those, and the all walked into the large arena where concerts and stuff were performed in Ohio. It was way different from where they did Sectionals. It was bigger and better, pretty much.

The girls and boys got separated to get ready, all of the boys getting into their black dress pants and shirts, and blue ties. Sam didn't know what the girls were wearing, so he was excited to see(or see what dress Rachel would be in, more like). Suddenly, Finn came over to him. "Hey."

Sam raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "Hey."

"Can I talk to you, dude?" Finn asked, looking from Sam to his feet and back.

"Sure."

Take a deep breath, Finn began to talk. "Look, I just want to say I'm sorry for the past two months, I have been acting like a real jerk off. I guess when I saw you and Rachel together I... I don't know, feelings that I hadn't felt for her for a long time came back and I guess I got jealous. I know I had no right to be, but I will always care about Rachel like that.

"But that doesn't mean me acting the way I did was cool. Cause it wasn't. Me and Rachel are done, and that's okay, and I really think that you two would have something that we never did. I guess I'm rambling now, but what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry, I care about Rachel, and I think you two should be together."

When Finn was done with his out of character monologue, the two boys stared at eachother for a long time. Sam wasn't sure of what to say, he was not expecting an apology. Finn was supposed to be like, the antagonist or whatever.

"And I'm sorry about making out with Quinn when you two were dating." he suddenly added. "I mean, I'm not sorry I did it, but I'm sorry I did it to you." he paused. "If that makes sense."

"Yeah." Sam found himself saying. "I forgive you, man. Let's just forget about it."

Finn grinned and the two boys man-hugged. With one pat on the shoulder, Finn left and the boys met the girls in the hallway and left to go watch the Warblers.

* * *

><p>Sam watched as Kurt opened the first song. Rachel, sitting next to him, grabbed his arm excitedly and hissed, "<em>They're dating now!<em>"

"Who?" Sam whispered back.

"Kurt and Blaine!" Rachel grinned, eyes sparkling as the two guys sand to eachother. Sam found himself smiling. He had never been grossed out by two guys, and didn't even care when Kurt wanted to duet with him, when Finn told him he shouldn't. He was even happy the two were together, they balanced eachother out well.

Sam suddenly glanced down the row, finding Quinn and Finn holding hands. Suddenly, Quinn looked up and for the second time that day they made eye contact.

"_Lost sight  
>Couldn't see when it was you and me.<em>"

After a few seconds, he looked away and looked at Rachel. Finn had said they should be together, and Sam thought the same. Was now a good time? Risk the awesome friendship they had? Rachel meant damn near everything to him, and if he lost her over something stupid like wanting to date, he didn't know how he could handle seeing her everyday.

"_Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<em>."

He glanced at her hand. How long til he couldn't take it anymore? He could feel him reaching that point of not being able to hold it in anymore; Case and point, his hand twitched slightly as he almost moved to hold her hand. He liked holding hands with Rachel. Even with how different they were, or maybe because of the difference, it felt really nice.

"_Im beginning to see the light_."

Sam knew he couldn't not say anything for much longer, he didn't like not being totally honest with Rachel. He wanted to tell her how she put butterflies in his stomach, how he liked looking at her, how he liked being near her and holding her hand.

He had to say something.

"_Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>But I think Ill be alright._"

But he couldn't.

He couldn't tell Rachel, he knew she would never think of him like that. He would tell her one day, he knew that, but for now he decided to stay her friend. As much as it hurt, as much as he found himself wanting to kiss her, he would hold it off. He knew it would be a gamble, he would wait.

For just a little longer.

Just a little more time with her.

* * *

><p>Backstage, Rachel stood to the side, staring at the large platform with wide eyes. "And now, the New Directions!" She looked over her shoulder at Sam, who gave her a big thumbs up. She smiled, then walked the pitch black stage to the center. The lights came on, and she looked so small, standing there. She glanced at Sam again, and he gave her a big smile.<p>

She turned back to the crowd and opened her mouth to the opening words.

And Sam listened, listening to every word. He felt his heart melt at her beautiful words. He could hear Rachels thoughts, he knew that was how she felt, and she put her thoughts into beautiful lyrics and Sam stood there, staring at her with what he was sure to be a smitten looking face.

When her song was over, Sam almost forgot to run on the stage with everyone else to sing Loser Like Me.

Just ten minutes ago he made a promise to wait, but now he knew he couldn't.

* * *

><p>They were all panting on stage, confetti in the air, a roaring crowd. Sam felt his heart beat, a large smile on his face as the crowd cheered. They all ran off stage quickly, collecting into small groups and talking about how amazing the show was.<p>

Everyone was congradutlating Rachel, and Sam took a small opportunity to take her arm and pull her aside. "What's up?" she asked, breathless.

"You were amazing." he said, holding both her elbows with his hands. "God, Rachel, I loved your song."

"Thanks." she grinned.

It was just like when she sand Firework. That girl had him since she sang that song, just like she had him now. He pulled her closer, smiling down at her. She bit her lip shyly, looking away for a moment, then staring at him expectantly.

"You look beautiful." he whispered.

"Thanks." she whispered again, her cheeks going red. Sam leaned in closer to her, he searched her face to find any trace that she knew what he wanted to do and how she felt about it, but all he could see was her waiting for something, maybe for him to do what he waited too long to do.

Sam let out a breath he was holding and leaned down, pulling her closer. When her eyes started to flutter close, he took that as his answer and he timidly planted a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>Holy shit. Sam was kissing Rachel, his best friend.<p>

And she was kissing him back.

* * *

><p>Sam didn't know how long their innocent kisses lasted, but soon she pulled away, smiling up at Sam. That was a good sign, right? Sam laughed shakily. "Rachel-"<p>

"Guys!" came a voice. They jumped apart just as Tina showed up. "They are about to announce."

"O-okay!" Rachel said, blushing. Tina skipped off and Rachel turned to look at Sam.

"Whether or not we win-" he said. "Puck is throwing a party tonight for the Glee kids." he smiled, looking away from her shyly. "We should talk, then."

"Yeah." Rachel said, looking nervous, but smiling. He was hoping it was more then hope, but he started to think that maybe Rachel liked him back. And the doubt on her face was doubt that he meant to kiss her, so he reached out and squeezed her hand, wanting to erase that doubt.

He might have been hopeful, but maybe it was ture.

* * *

><p>They all stood side to side, Rachel next to Sam looking nervous. He grabbed her hand, and the two smiled, knowing something that had just passed between them that no one else did. A very drunk governors wife announced the winner as-<p>

The New Directions.

After half a second, they all broke out into whooping and cheers. Rachel was screaming, beaming and Sam pulled her into a tight hug, arms around her waist and lifting her off of the ground. Her arms held him tightly around his neck and damn he was the luckiest guy on earth.

He quickly let her down before anyone noticed and just as he did Sue was crossing the stage to deck the governors wife right in the face. Everyone got deadly quiet, in shock.

* * *

><p>The shock of Sue punching someone in the face wore off and the group stood together, talking excitedly about the win. Sam glanced and saw Jean, causing him to grin. No one noticed him slip away and run off the stage to her and his siblings. "You looked so cool Sammy!" Cody squealed.<p>

"You guys were amazing!" Jean said.

"Thanks." Sam said, grinning.

"You have fun at your little party tonight, okay? But don't drink, and stay safe."

"For sure."

"Oh, and tell Rachel she was absolutely breath taking."

"Believe me, I will." and he pulled Jean into a hug. "Thank you."

She was shocked at first, but soon was hugging him fiercely back. Things were going right for Sam Evans, and he didn't think there was a luckier person in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the dock-<strong>

Water enveloped him, and he could have sworn he heard his name, but that was probably just the adrenaline.

At first he didn't feel anything, then after a second the cold hit him all at once, pressing against every part of him and for some odd reason it relaxed him. Just hours ago he kissed Rachel. And she tasted amazing. He never felt more hope in his life.

Then he went and fucked it up.

But those thoughts weren't in his head, all he could think about was being _freezing _cold. But thats what he wanted, to forget for just a moment. And he knew he needed to get out like _now_ but he couldn't leave the calm of the water when back on land his life would get chaotic all over again.

Then he heard the _whoosh_. Like something falling in the water. Wait, he was imagining the mess of brown hair next to him, he had to be. There seriously wasn't _someone right next to him? _Holy shit. Someone was right next to him.

Acting fast, he grabbed the person by the arm and jerked them both to air. The girl gasped as they hit the surface. "_Rachel?_" Sam's eyes widened.

"What on earth are _you doing?_" she asked hysterically.

"_Me?_" he asked. "What are _you _doing? Have you lost your mind? I- how did you even- where-..." Sam felt his head spin. This couldn't be real. Her being there didn't make sense. No sense at all. How...?

Her lips were shivering, so he grabbed her hips and with all his strength lifted her onto the dock, then lifted himself up in one smooth movement. He grabbed his jacket, ignoring the cold, and wrapped it around her.

But she threw it off, standing up. "Don't touch me! What are you even doing in that water? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

He stood up as well. "Rachel, you need to put this jacket on-"

"You are shirtless!" she yelled. "_You _put it on!"

"You will freeze!"

"So will you!"

"What are you even doing here?" he asked.

She pointed a finger at him. "To tell you how much I don't care about you!" she slurred. Was she... was she drunk?

"Rachel, are you drunk?"

"I'm dizzy." was her answer.

"Rachel, about today. I need to tell you what really happened." he asked, reaching out to her. She took a step back. "Just listen to my side of the story, please!"

"No, Sam Evans, let me tell _you _what _really happened._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hmmm... I wonder if you guys are REALLY ready to find out what happened... **


	14. Rachels side of the story

**A/N**

**So yeah, I am updating quiet a bit. Next chapter is the last chapter, but their will be an epilogue too, **_**and **_**also an authors note. The authors note is pretty big so it gets its own chapter. I have an announcment to make, and I think it is pretty nifty, so if you like this story you will want to read it. I will post the epilogue and the Authors Note at the same time, so.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. You guys rock. Seriously, there will be bigger thank you's soon.**

**Well, we are drawing to a close here. Please read Authors Note at the end, k =) Lets find out what happened! (sorta)**

* * *

><p>The biggest smile on earth belonged to Rachel Berry.<p>

The whole bus ride back to Lima, Rachel played the kiss over and over in her mind. Even though Sam said they would talk at the party, she was hoping they would talk on the bus but all of the kids huddled together, talking excitedly, so she would just have to wait. They sat so close together, that no one could see their clasped hand between their bodies.

The kiss was so magnificent. Everyone made fun of his lips, but they were _amazing._ It was a long closed mouth kiss, but their lips worked together and it had Rachel on cloud nine. He held onto her elbows, pulling her closer, causing her to rest her palms on his chest and then he _kissed_ her. His lips were so soft, and he apparently owned the most delicious cologne known to man because he smelled _awesome. _

Rachel was going to go home before the party to get dressed, Sam giving her a smile as she was about to leave. She put on her least grandma like clothes, looking at herself in the mirror. It was her normal attire, without a sweater vest or knee highs.

The feelings that were running through her were indescribable. She was so happy, she never thought a guy like Sam could want a girl like her. It seemed too unreal, guys didn't like her. She never caught anyones eyes from across the room, especially not someone as hot as Sam. And she didn't like to use hot as an adjective to someone, but that didn't change the face he was a ten, and she was a six, and thats on a good day.

But he kissed her, so that had to mean he liked her, right? She didn't want to get her hopes up, but the kiss, the hand holding, the shy smiles, there wasn't much else it could be. Rachel screamed in excitement, burying her head in her hands. How freakin lucky could one girl get?

...

Rachel skipped down the stairs. "Daddy?" they both looked up from the kitchen table. "Can I borrow the car? Noah is throwing a party for our victory."

"Will there be alcohol?" Hiram asked, raising his eyebrow and looking to his husband for his opinion.

"No." she lied. Its not like _she _would have a drink.

"I don't care." Leroy said. Hiram made a noise of displeasure but shrugged.

"Go ahead sweetie, if you are staying out it better be at a girlfriends place." he warned.

"Yes daddy, I'm sure I will come home tonight." a large grin spread over her face. She was too excited for words, not for the party, but their might be a chance Sam wanted to date her.

Rachel grabbed the keys and kissed them both on the cheek. She skipped out the door and ran to the car, her heart pounding.

* * *

><p>Rachel went into Noah's house and everyone was in the basement with loud music blasting, Santana already seemed sloppy drunk, yelling at Artie saying things like, "I'm <em>twice <em>the man you will _ever _be!" and then started to sob.

"Well someone looks hot tonight." Rachel turned and grinned at Mercedes.

"Why thank you." Rachel curtseyed.

"Oh, and Sam told me if I saw you, to let you know he was in Puck's moms room." she grinned. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Rachel blushed. "Oh, its nothing like that we are just two friends talking, that's all." Mercedes had a look on that was obviously saying sarcastically, "I'm sure" but she smiled and waved, then walked away. Rachel took the stairs and followed to where she knew his moms room was.

Here she was, but before she got to the door doubts filled her. What if he wanted to tell her they should just stay friends. After a kiss like that, all of her feelings out in the open, she wouldn't be able to handle that. Their friendship wouldn't stay the same and what if she remembered the whole thing wrong and _she _kissed _him?_ She could have sworn it was the other way around, but what if her mind made up a little fantasy about what actually happened? _Oh God. _

_No, _she told herself. _You can't doubt yourself now._ She heaved a breath, then walked to the door. It was already cracked open so she pushed it open a little, but was stopped in her tracks.

Sam was in there, his back to her and _Quinn _was standing in front of him, staring at something in his hands Rachel couldn't see. "-using her from day one." she was saying.

"Yeah, I was just flirting and using Rachel to get you jealous." he laughed. "It was just one big plan to get you back."

What?

Rachel felt her heart drop somewhere outside of her body, being shattered.

Quinn took something tentively out of his hand and it was a single red rose. This couldn't be happening. "It _is _lovely." Quinn said quietly, then suddenly her eyes lifted up, making contact with Rachel. "Oh, Rachel."

Sam whirled around. "Oh, hey. How long-"

But he stopped when he saw Rachels tear stained face. "I can't believe you Samuel Evans! You're a... you're a... You're a jerk!" she turned around and ran from the room and toward the door. Just as she was, Finn was coming up the stairs and she ran straight into him.

"Oh, hey Rach. Have you seen- Rachel, why are you crying?"

She pulled away from him, ignoring his question and grabbing the handle.

"Rachel!" Sam called. "Wait, its not-" she didn't hear him, she opened the door and slammed it, running to the car.

How stupid was she that she actually thought that he liked her? She was such an idiot. She should have known better.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the docks-<strong>

Sam was staring at her with wide eyes, a look of understanding evident. "Rachel, this is a misunderstanding. You have to listen to me-"

"No, I know exactly what I heard!" she yelled. "I can't believe I was so _stupid-_"

"Don't say that!" he snapped. Didn't seem fair, she should be the one mad at him after all. "Rachel, if you would just listen to me you would understand! You just walked in on the wrong part."

"Oh, yeah," Rachel scoffed. "The wrong part being me finding out your real intentions were?"

"Damn it, _no _Rachel!" he threw his hands up in the air, frustrated. Then he buried them in his face, exhaling loudly. "That's not what was happening. You just _saw _and _heard _wrong! Rachel, you gotta' believe me."

"I wish I could." she said, turning away. "God, I can't believe I liked you so much, and I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that kiss-"

"Don't you dare." his voice was so forceful it caused her to look at him. "Don't you dare say that kiss was a ploy on my part. I _meant _it."

"Fine." she rolled her eyes. "You got caught up in the moment and since you didn't have Quinn-"

"Rachel, stop it!" his tone was annoyed, but he was saying it like a plea. "For such a smart girl, you would have to be pretty dim to not get that I have had a thing for you ever since you sang Firework." Rachel felt her composure fall, staring at him in shock. She watched him shiver, nothing but his sweatshirt on now, staring at her determidly. "I don't know how or why, but there was this moment when I watched you were I saw what I was looking for. I didn't know what, or who you were, but it was like a message received in my jumbled head. I didn't know how I didn't notice you before. And then, when I took you _here_ for the first time," he gestured to the area. "I knew you had me wrapped around your finger."

"But I... but I heard you..." it was too good to be true. She didn't want to fall in another trap and get hurt. But what if...?

"No." he said, walking up to her and grabbing her hands. "Just... Just listen to my side."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So, what do you think so far? It is nothing so extremely dramatic, but lets remember that in highschool, it pretty much is. I wanted it to be longer, but their was really nothing left to say.**

**And what is going on with Quinn and Finn and such will be explained next chapter. As easy as it would be to paint them as the bad guys twirling their evil mustaches, I did it differently. **

**Things will be resolved and this chapter of their lives will be closed(possible hint on my announcement?). What I wanted to do mainly was show these two growing feelings for eachother, then shake their little totem of love and throw in some doubt. This isn't dramatic, I know this. This is highschool stuff, though. **_**Dramatic **_**stuff will happen very soon(uh-ohhh). I will explain more of what I did next chapter.**


	15. Sams side of the story

**A/N**

**I'm so sad that this story is drawing to a close. )= Thanks to those who have read these and reviewed them, you guys are super awesome. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>As soon as the bus dropped them off at school and Sam got into his car, he drove to the supermarket in a rush.<p>

He knew what he was going to do that night. He was going to try to make Rachel Berry is girlfriend. And from what he got from movies, he needed to buy flowers. Different from the way he asked Quinn, using a promise ring and all but he could admit that was a tad dramatic. Giving her flowers was a better idea.

Or rather, flower. All he could afford was a single red rose, but he knew it was better then nothing.

He went to Pucks house, flower in hand. Apparently, everybody went straight there and the party had already started. He went into the basement where everyone was, but to his dismay no sight of Rachel. He went up to Mercedes, who was talking to Tina. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sam." the two girls said.

"Have you seen Rachel?"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "No, but I heard she will be here soon."

Sam thought for a second. "When you see her, can you tell her to meet me in Pucks moms room?"

"Sure thang." she said, eyeing the flower. He quickly put it behind his back. She gave him a knowing smile so he quickly ran back up the stairs and into Pucks moms room.

He sat on the bed, his legs bouncing nervously. He chose this room because it was the only private spot away from the basement where anyone could interrupt.

"Sam?" he looked up and saw Quinn to his surprise. She walked in and let the door slide to an almost close behind her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure." he said cautiously. She walked across the room, playing with something on a vanity. She looked so _nervous._ "Can you hurry up? I'm kind of here to talk to Rachel."

"Do you actually like her?" Quinn said, her back to him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, standing up. She turned around, no emotion on her face.

"Do you _actually _like her?" she spied the rose, staring at it.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes Quinn, I _actually _do."

"I love you, Sam." she said quietly. "You broke up with me-"

"You cheated on me." he shot back. "And you didn't even try to get me back."

"Finn is my first love." she said, as if that was a reason.

"You can't love more then one person." he said. "You never loved me Quinn, I get that now. And, I thought I loved you."

Her eyes flickered up to look at him. "You didn't?"

"I wouldn't be over you if I was." he said, feeling harsh. Even though they ended on bad terms didn't mean there wasn't good times. He didn't want her back, but he couldn't make himself hate her either.

She stared at the flower again. "I use to be really fat."

Sam was stunned. "What?"

"And I had a nose job." she added. Why was she even telling him this? "I thought about what you said, why I pick on Rachel so much, when you told me I was insecure. I guess that's why I'm so insecure." she sighed. "I just don't get _why _her."

"She's amazing." he said, smiling to himself. "There is something about Rachel. She never asked me to change." Quinn winced. "I don't know why you would take it so personally that I want to be with her. That's why you think you love me, I bet. Because out of all the girls I could go after, I'm falling for the one you can't stand the most, for whatever reason."

"Is that for her?" she asked. "It's lovely."

"Thanks..."

"I just thought..."

"What?" he asked. She didn't say anything, and his jumbled thoughts started to put things together. "Thought that I would be pining for you until the day I died?" it made sense, she was hurt by Finn picking Rachel the first time over her, and now that Sam, as he ex, was trying to date Rachel she took it as a stab to her vanity, so she tried to think of it as him trying to get her back.

She nodded. "I guess its selfish. I mean, I just thought there was no way you could actually want _her._ I assumed you were using her from day one."

Sam rolled his eyes slightly. "Yeah, I was just flirting and using Rachel to get you jealous." he said monotone, then laughed. "It was just one big plan to get you back." she reached out and grabbed the rose, looking sad. At least he was getting some closure, and understood Quinn a little better.

"It _is_ lovely." she said. She looked up at him, about to say something then stopped. "Oh, Rachel."

Sam turned around, feeling his heart race at the girls name and his cheeks flush. "Oh, hey. How long have-" but he stopped. Rachels puppy dog eye looked torn and her lips were parted slightly, she looked _devastated. _Why was she sad? What the hell, who could have made Rachel look so sad. He stared at her and noticed she was _crying._

He was about to ask whose ass he was kicking when she said tearfully, "I can't believe you Samuel Evans!" _huh?_ "You're a... you're a... You're a jerk!" What? What on earth-

Oh. He was alone with Quinn in a bedroom. Maybe she thought...? Or she heard something wrong...? Before he could ask her what she was talking about, she ran from the room and Sam bolted after her. "Rachel, wait! Its not what it looks like!"

The door was open and she was out it. He was about to run through the door when someone stepped in front of him. "What the hell did you do?" Finn asked angrily.

Sam looked at him incredulously. _Are you kidding me right now? _He didn't even do anything! Without thinking, his arm recoiled and his fist collided with Finns cheek, knocking him down. So much for making a truce. Sam ran outside. "Rachel!" his voice echoed, but she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the dock-<strong>

Rachel was staring at him with those eyes of hers, looking shocked. "But I... But I... I heard you say..."

"You heard wrong." he was practically begging. "Rachel, I like you a lot, not Quinn. I don't care about her, that rose was for you. I want to be with you. I was going to ask you, I've been trying to get the courage this whole time. You are so special to me, I got to the point where I couldn't pretend anymore. I couldn't act like you were just a friend to me, you were always so much more then that."

Rachel looked confused and unsure, and he had to get rid of all doubt in her head. He pulled her close to him and looked in her eyes. "Rachel, I'm begging you to believe me. I would _never _lie to you."

"I like you a lot, Sam." she said quietly.

"I like you a lot too." Sam said. "Do you want to date me?"

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean, _why me? _I'm not pretty like Quinn, and I'm annoying I've heard-"

"Its always been you. You are gorgeous, Quinn is just another pretty girl." he leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. "If I wasn't telling the truth about what happened today, I wouldn't be asking you out right now."

"Its hard to believe anyone would want to be with me. I didn't have anyone even like me until last year." she breathed. He brought his hands to rest on her hips, intoxicated by how close she was.

"Well believe it." he laughed. She didn't respond. "Rachel, you're killing me."

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Do you _really _want to date me?"

"Yes."

"Even with me being a huge diva."

"Yup."

"And a perfectionist."

"Yes ma'am."

"And bossy?"

"Rachel." he laughed. "Yes. To everything. I like all of you."

"Okay." she whispered.

He pulled back slightly, grinning down at her. "Okay you will date me?"

"Yeah." she smiled slightly. That's all he needed, because now they were dating, and there was nothing to stop him from bending over and gently kissing her. And _since _they were dating, she kissed back, and neither pulled away right away. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand hand the length of her waist while the other slid up to the small of her back. They kissed small closed mouth kisses until he parted his lips slightly, causing her to stop. He opened his eyes and she was staring at him curiously. He pulled her back to him, closing his eyes and not only did their lips meet, but Rachel parted her lips and Sam explored her mouth until-

"_Woah!_" they jumped apart, startled. "Woah, woah, woah, _woah!_" Puck stood ten feet from them, jaw dropped. "You two were totally just going at it!"

"No we weren't." Sam said lamely, not knowing how Puck would react. He treated Rachel like his little sister.

"Dude, you so were! Are... Are you guys _wet?_"

"No." Rachel said with wide eyes.

"Yes you are! Why are-" he paused. "You know what? Never mind. Sam will tell me all about it tonight, right?" he looked at Sam who didn't say anything. "Right. Get your asses in the car now before you get hypothermia or whatever." Rachel opened her mouth to object. "_Now._"

Rachel and Sam looked at eachother and smiled. He reached out and took her hand and Puck shook his head and mumbled something like, "Knew it."

Sam Evans was wet, freezing, and sleep deprived. But Rachel was his girlfriend, so everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Epilogue time. Then my announcement.**


	16. UPDATEDAuthors Note: Announcement

**UPDATE!**

Due to the reviews I got, I will be putting up both stories. **Only Pretending **is up, **You and me **will be soon.

* * *

><p>Hello, all.<p>

So, first of all, as you have all noticed, there is no epilogue. I changed my mind, due to the announcement.

Let's talk about how much you, yes _you,_ rock.

To all of those who supported me in this story, who reviewed and told me what they thought, I wouldn't able to write this. I consider this sort of successful, and its because of you people. Thank you.

Next, I would like to say, _its_ _not_ _over_ _yet_.

My side of the story was about them talking for the first time, developing crushes, and moving on to wanting to date. I had a good story planned, but I just wanted to start their story at the beginning. This was their first chapter.

So, I had a cool idea of them later in life, but I didn't want to skip their whole senior year either, I wanted to show them fall in love and so on. But I didn't want to write another story and wait even longer for the big one. So, I will be doing two stories at once.

The first will be the creative title of **You and Me**. It wont be long, but before I talk about this one, it will be easier to talk about the next one. The _third _one is called **Only Pretending**.

**Only Pretending**: Rachel Berry fell in love, but now high school is over and she is moving on to bigger and better things. With a heavy mind, she lets Sam go and moves with Blaine and Kurt to New York. She didn't want to, but Broadway was her dream so she gave up love. In a years time, she starts to move on with a new man in her life that she will never love, but then Sam waltzes back into her life of course. Rachel is more grown and mature now, and she doesn't have to worry about stupid high school issues, she gets to deal with full fledged adult ones that she knows nothing about.

Now, why on earth am I doing two stories with these two at once? **You and ME** will follow along with them with plenty of fluff, from them dating through their senior year. It will almost be like related one shots, and wont be terribly long. Long enough, though, because for may a good ten chapters in **Only Pretending**, Sam wont show up, and we all like fluff so you get your fluff fill in the **You and Me**! It makes sense in my head.

So, the first chunk of Only Pretending will follow Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt mostly. And Jesse St. Sucks. And some OC's I made. Just Rachels life, then things will change.

It sounds more complicated then it is.

I wanted to do this story, but I want to show their relationship develop, so I will use **You and Me **as I side little fluffy project. Thoughts before I do it? I will update this if and when I post these two stories.

If I continue this, which I really want to, I hope some of you stick with me and like the idea. And after this, I will post the first chapter of each story and then things will slow down, as I will be getting to work on my other stories. I will try to update once a week. So, here you go. **My side of the story **is all done, and I'm probably going to make the sequels.


End file.
